


The Caroline Stark Series

by s_trawberryv_eins



Series: The Caroline Stark Series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Series, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_trawberryv_eins/pseuds/s_trawberryv_eins
Summary: The great Tony Stark left behind a great legacy; he'd sacrificed his life for the universe, he'd saved the world multiple times, and his technology was renowned. The Bravest Avenger, they called him. But he had secrets; one of which, his eldest daughter - Caroline Stark. Why was she kept a secret? What happens when her existence comes to light?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Natasha Romanov/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Caroline Stark Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570336
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> AN INTRODUCTION TO CAROLINE STARK  
> Hi! Thanks for reading! So, after months of waffling about wanting to write, I finally sat down and did it. It’s pretty complicated, so it’s pretty important to read this one before you start with anything else. I’ve created an original character, who lives in a slightly alternative universe to the one we were left with after Endgame. I’d like to state that none of my personal changes are reflections of my opinions of what DID happen, but in order to build her as I wish, some things needed to be slightly different. I'm writing a collection of one-shots, that can be read as a series or read separately. As long as the first one is read, you can go about it as you please.
> 
> PLEASE NOTE:
> 
> 1) Steve didn’t go back to Peggy after he returned the stones  
> 2) Hulk and Banner didn’t become one, they’re still two separate beings  
> 3) Natasha was brought back by Steve as he was able to return the soul stone in return for her life  
> 4) The compound was rebuilt after the Battle of Earth. There is a memorial for Tony where he died.
> 
> THANKS! Enjoy!

SUMMER 2004

MALIBU, CALIFORNIA

“Yes, yes, two seconds!” Tottering over to the front door of her bosses lavish Malibu home, Pepper Potts grumbled under her breath, annoyed by the fact that she was the one answering the incessant knocking. “I’m not your maid, Tony!” Sighing, she unlocked the door and prepared to shoo whichever reporter, play bunny, or cold caller had decided that 10 PM on a Tuesday evening was a good time to show up. However, she was greeted with something entirely unexpected.

“Oh! Hello! Are you lost? Where’s your Mom?” In front of Miss Potts stood a small girl, 7 years of age, a sparkly pink bag held tightly in her little hand. Pepper greeted the young girl with the cheeriest voice she could manage in her surprise. Sticking her head out of the door, she looked around, but with a furrowed brow she realised that they were alone. There wasn’t another figure or car in sight.

“Momma said I had to give you this.“ In her tiny outstretched hand was a thick envelope. "She said my Daddy lives here.” The look on her face told Pepper that she knew exactly what had happened. Even as young as she was, she had an obvious maturity that would break hearts. Her mother had abandoned her, and the girl understood that entirely.

With eyes so wide it hurt, Pepper took the envelope, peeking inside to find a passport, a letter, and a photograph of Mr Stark and a woman. The girls’ mother, Pepper presumed. Shock was written into the PAs face, but she forced a smile all the same. After a quick look at the passport, she ushered the child inside.

"Come on in, Caroline. We’ll sort you out, okay?”

LATE 2008

NEW YORK

A series of loud bangs on her bedroom door pulled Caroline from her daydream. Not even having a chance to respond, the door burst open and three young girls practically fell into her room.

“Turn the TV on!”

“As if you weren’t famous enough!“

“Did you know? You must’ve known?!”

Wide eyed and clueless as to what her friends were talking about, Caroline blinked back gormlessly as Amelie grabbed the remote and turned the TV on.

“What channel?“

“Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on?“ The 11-year-old spoke up, and all three heads turned to face her, humour in their eyes as they stated what was seemingly obvious.

“Your dad, Care.” Caroline knew her Father had been in some trouble. Happy had shown up outside the halls of residence, whisking her away immediately. The panic set in as her heart sped up violently. As the girls scrambled through the channels, they froze as a man in a suit appeared on the screen. Caroline’s dad. Tony Stark. They watched in awe as he addressed his audience. As his daughter, she’d watched a few press conferences before. They were a bore, however, she couldn’t lie.

The TV remote fell from Amelie’s hand as he spoke the four words that changed history.

“I am Iron Man.”

MAY 2012

MANHATTAN, NEW YORK

Footage of the Chitauri destroying the very ground she stood on flashed through Caroline’s mind. Gripping Happy’s arm as she sobbed, the 14-year-old girl cried out desperately for her Father. Their relationship had been very rocky for a while. He’d rejected his new responsibility at first, leaving Pepper to parent the girl. He’d even shipped her off to boarding school, where he further pushed away his long-lost child. It wasn’t until Pepper dragged him by the sleeve to the young girl’s dorm room and forced him inside that he’d actually spoken to his daughter. From there, they established a solid relationship. Caroline, of course, fell head over heels for her Father. He could do no wrong in her eyes. That never changed, even as she grew.

Fear wracked her body at the thought of Tony not surviving the battle. Staring at the sky, she prayed and prayed that he return from that giant swirling hole of death that currently dominated New York. When she saw his body fall through the sky, her fear both vanished and increased ten-fold.

-

Later that evening, JARVIS informed her of her Fathers arrival at the beaten-up tower. Racing to find him, she threw her arms around his neck and cried. She cried and cried until she ran out, but she never let go of his hand.

MAY 2015

NOVI GRAD, SOKOVIA

“Daddy?” Her voice came out a whimper. She felt weak and small.

“Hey baby girl, I’m uh…I’m guessing you’ve seen, right? Yeah, it’s bad, Care.”

“Dad, what’s going on?”

“Listen, baby, I’ve gotta end this. Me and Thor, uh, we think we’ve got a way. A lot of people will die if we don’t do this. You’re the best thing, you know?” His voice was soft, even as he continued to fight off robots and save the world. The line grew staticky and Caroline couldn’t stop the tears that spilled from her eyes. “I’m so glad you showed up on my doorstep all those years ago. I’m sorry for taking so long.”

“Why does it sound like you’re saying goodbye? Daddy you’re scaring me!” Her voice was a desperate whimper, and a pain in her chest bloomed violently.

“I love you, Caroline. Remember th-“ Horror erupted over her features as the line went dead. Not knowing whether she’d ever see him again, she made her way to New York, her heart dragging painfully behind her.

NEW YEARS EVE 2015

AVENGERS COMPOUND

UPSTATE NEW YORK

Caroline and her Father walked through one of the many laboratories of the new compound. On her 18th birthday the Stark girl was offered a position as a biomechanical engineer for the new era S.H.I.E.L.D. program, built following its collapse in 2014. Taking after her Dad, she had excelled in school, and to the amazement of her new bosses, had landed a glowing recommendation from Iron Man himself. The decision for her to live under a different last name to Tony was one he himself had requested in a bid to keep her safe for as long as he could. She had never really met the other Avengers, and only three other people knew of her existence; Pepper, Happy, and Natasha Romanoff. It was easy enough to hide her identity.

Caroline didn’t mind too much. She could still see her parents as much as she pleased, and it prevented any special treatment from schools and professors. Those around Caroline herself knew; her school friends knew, she didn’t want to keep a secret from them, and besides, she didn’t know any better when she told them at 8 years old.

“How’re you settling in? Are you sure this isn’t too soon? This is too soon. I’m taking you-“ midway through his rambling, Tony realised his daughter both lived and worked at the compound, rendering his threat useless. "I’ll take you somewhere. Details, schmetails.” 

“Dad! Calm down! You’re spiralling. I’m fine, I’m settling in just fine! Now come on, I need to meet everyone.” A proud smile graced the young girls features as she tried to rid her rather of any worry. With a sigh, he took his daughters hand in his own and led her to the Avengers quarters. Separating just before they entered the room, Caroline took a shaky breath.

“Folks gather round. This is our new Doc. With Banner MIA,“ his brows drew together as he spoke, and his gaze fell to the floor for a second before finding Caroline "she’s our go to! This is Caroline. Caroline Lockwood.” A half smile appeared on his face, the bittersweet moment getting the best of him. After a few brief introductions, the girl bid them goodbye to get ready for one of Tony Starks famous New Year’s Eve parties.

JUNE 2018

AVENGERS COMPOUND

UPSTATE NEW YORK

Pepper sat with her daughter, a blanket around the two of them as they hid. They sat in silence, unable to find the words. Trying to maintain hope when everything around them told them to give up was the hardest battle they’d fought yet. “Momma? We’ll be fine, right? We always win.” Her voice nothing but a whisper in the darkness, she felt her adoptive mothers’ fingers tighten around her own.

“We’ll be fine, baby. Your Dad will do what he always does. He’ll save us. He’ll save everybody.” The sad smile on Caroline’s face couldn’t be seen in the dark, but Pepper could tell the moment that it fell. She felt the energy in the air shift. Did they lose? “Baby? Baby what’s wrong?” Placing her soft hands either side of her daughter’s face, she gasped sharply as the blanket fell around them, no longer supported by two bodies. Instead, a dark ash took the place of the youngest Stark.

“I’m sorry, Momma" she choked out before disintegrating completely “I’m sorry.”

Pepper was left alone, covered in heartbreak, grief, and the ashes her child left behind.

OCTOBER 2023

ATLANTA, GEORGIA

"Hey, sweetie. Do you want Mom?” Morgan shook her head and stepped closer to her sister.

“Can you help me? You’re my sister.” With sad, glazed over eyes, Caroline nodded. It’s not difficult to sympathise with the two girls. Morgan knew all about her big sister. Stories were told, and pictures were framed in every inch of the house. Morgan idolised her before she’d ever met her. And when, by some miracle, they did meet, it was a few days before their fathers’ funeral. Two days before that, Caroline had been dead.

Dead.

It’d been one hell of a week.

To say the oldest Stark sister walked on eggshells around the younger one would be an understatement. Allowing their relationship to be on Morgan’s terms was the least she could do. The thought that Morgan may reject her completely never left her mind, despite Peppers constant reassurance. “I can braid your hair, if you’d like. Momma taught me when I was a little girl.“

-

"Where’s Morgan?” Pepper’s voice barely registered in Caroline’s brain. She could feel herself drifting further and further away every day. But she didn’t have the strength to fight it.

“Happy took her for cheeseburgers.” A hint of smile traced her mouth, but it didn’t stick. It never stuck. The bags under her eyes were heavy and dark, and the once rich brown of her eyes seemed to have dulled miserably. After receiving her own private recording from Stark, she felt as if she’d broken completely. Turning to face Pepper, she struggled to continue, her voice hoarse from crying and screaming in the night. “They should be back an-”

“MOMMY SISSY UNCLE HAPPY BOUGHT EXTRA.” Watching the tiny girl stumble through the door, a brown paper bag clutched tightly to her chest, Caroline just stared in awe. Of course, Morgan was too young to really understand what happened. She missed her Daddy, and she knew he wasn’t coming home, but she managed to smile. Her eyes shined bright as ever. The world hadn’t tainted her hope, it hadn’t torn away her faith.

It would be so, so easy to just let go. To just give up and fall into the oblivion that called her name. But in doing so, she’d miss even more time with her sister. Watching her eat with a pensive look on her face, clutching on to Pepper and watching all the strangers around her, Caroline made a choice. She could do it for Morgan. She could hold on and keep going.

So, she did.


	2. Come Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Lockwood is a biomechanical engineer and a qualified doctor, working for S.H.I.E.L.D. at the Avengers Compound in New York. But she's got a secret; one that's about to become public knowledge.

MARCH 2024  
AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK  
Standing in front of the water fountain, bottle in hand, Caroline was heavily contemplating dumping a cup full of water over her head in an attempt to relieve herself from the heat. It was unrelenting. According to Dr Banner, an eager group of interns were determined to prove themselves. They had come up with the idea of installing motion sensors into the aircon; the previously perfectly working aircon. Needless to say, it didn't go to plan, and now the entirety of the Avengers Compound had no cooling system at all. In the peak of summer. Wonderful.

Deciding against drenching herself, Caroline yanked her t-shirt over her head, dropping it into her bag. Dressed in her black culottes and a white vest top, the sweltering heat in the lab made sure to banish any worry of now being underdressed for work.

“Hey, Care, I know you said you needed today to focus on the sensors for your brain mapping project, but the team is in the med bay. We need an extra pair of hands.” Bruce Banner himself popped his head around the door of her lab, a panicked look on the Avengers face.

“What? I thought their mission didn’t end for another four days?!” Hurrying out after him, the pair made their way to the medical wing. There wasn't an awful lot of contact between the superheroes and the scientist; with the exception of Bruce, of course. However, it wasn't uncommon for her to be called to the rescue herself, helping out in the med bay after a mission gone wrong. She was well enough acquainted with them.

“Bad intel. Barnes took a few hits. Widow is out cold. Cap took a beating, but he’s too worked up to let us help him. We need-“

“Jesus Christ, Green!” Jaw dropping almost entirely separate from her face, Caroline yanked on a pair of gloves and took in the scene before her. Bright red smears coated the floor, pieces of Kevlar thrown across the room as it was cut away from bleeding bodies.

“Well, I warned you.” Banner muttered before joining her at the scene. Captain America, ever the gentle one, was yelling at anybody who approached him. Nursing what appeared to be a broken hand, the scientist headed over, taking cautious steps as to avoid being on the receiving end of this wrath.

“Give Barnes saline, and push one of Epi. Now!” Her voice firm but quiet, she instructed her fellow doctors whilst focusing herself on the Captain. Standing three feet in front of him, the girl addressed him directly, in an attempt to diffuse the situation.

“Captain. Do you know who I am?” There was a long pause as the supersoldier ceased his yelling to look the woman in the eye. After a brief scan of her face, he nodded.

“Dr Lockwood. You work with Banner.” His voice was low, unsteady as he spoke. What the hell happened on that mission?

“Good. I need you to stop yelling at my co-workers, so we can save your friends. And I need you to let me take a look at your hand. Can you do that?” Met only with silence, the girl took another step forward and held out her hand. “Can you do that, Captain?” Raising her voice ever so slightly and sounding as firm as she could manage in the tense situation. Behind her, the scurrying of feet and he gentle, stable beeping of the heart monitor indicated the Winter Soldiers fate.

“Caroline, Barnes is stable. We’re taking him to the ICU. Ms Romanoff is awake and responsive.”

“Thankyou, Emily. Me and the Captain are going to get his hand fixed up now.” Emily took this as her dismissal, and wheeled Bucky away. The look on the supersoldier's face told her he wouldn't resist her help any longer. He sat down with a huff and set his wounded hand on the table. 

“Did you hear that, Mr Rogers? Your friends are just fine. You’re home. It’s okay, now let me help you.” Having worked for S.H.I.E.L.D. for as long as she can remember, she was no stranger to PTSD and the lasting fear that came with the job. As Caroline tended to the Captains injuries, the rest of his team began to loosen up, small talk and banter making an appearance in the stress charged room. 

“Caroline – err, Dr Lockwood, sorry. What’s that tattoo on your arm?” The heat was no longer an issue for the scientist; her blood ran cold at the question directed at her, as she suddenly remembered that her arms were completely exposed.

“That’s...” trailing off as he pondered for a moment, he looked over at Natasha, who just looked confused. “That’s Morgan’s birthday. Her initials too. Why do you have that tattooed on your arm?" Pulling himself to his feet as he spoke, a look of suspicion and distrust crossed his features.

Laughing nervously, she cursed herself for the only pathetic excuse she could come up with. “Morgan Stark? Just a coincidence, Captain." The heat rushed back in the form of a panic attack. Her heart pounded away, working overtime as her body fell into fight or flight mode.

Rogers, in a very Captain-ly manner, towered over her. Seeing right through her lie, he stared her down. “You’re lying. Out with it.”

Looking around the med bay, Caroline accepted her fate. Straightening her top, she cleared her throat and spoke with as much confidence as she could muster. “My name isn’t Caroline Lockwood. It’s Caroline Stark. I’ve got the tattoo because Morgan Stark is my half-sister. Tony Stark is-“ her voice cracked, betraying her as she corrected herself “was- my father." Without looking at a single face, she removed the bloodied gloves from her hands and disposed of them before leaving the room. And then she ran.

She ran from the med bay to her car. And from there she drove to the only other place she knew. Peppers house.


	3. Chocolate Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the wake of her identity coming to light, relationships are left damaged. Caroline reaches out to Banner, trying to repair the damage her truth has caused.

THE POTTS-STARK RESIDENCE  
UPSTATE NEW YORK

For the thousandth time, Caroline felt as though her life had been thrown up into the air, with no guarantee of a safe landing. Since arriving at her adoptive mother’s house three days ago, the scientist had invested every second of her time in Morgan, determined to eventually make up for lost time.

“Excuse me, Princess Caroline, your tea is going cold!” The youngest Stark scolded her big sister playfully, pulling her from her daydreams. 

“Forgive me, Queen Morgan! Your tea is delicious as always.” As she studied the small brunette, it occurred to her that this need not be hidden any more. They could have as many tea parties as their hearts desired, witnesses being of no real consequence. She could see her family as she pleased, and that fact comforted her greatly.

Before she could take another sip of her ‘tea’, her phone began buzzing across the room. Opting to ignore whoever was trying to get in contact with her, she went to reach for her teacup when Morgan ran off in search of the source of the buzzing.

“Morgan, don’t touch-"   
“Auntie ‘Tasha!” Tasha? Natasha. Black Widow, she realised. It was clear her brief period of solitude was up, and she'd have to return to the compound to see what damage had been caused the day she left. Listening in on the conversation as best she could, she pulled the tiara from her hair and pulled her jacket on.

"Bye 'Tasha!” As she pranced back to the table, a look of seriousness crossed her face. "Auntie 'Tasha says Bruce is sad and we gotta help him." The nervousness in Caroline’s eyes couldn’t be noticed by the youngest Stark, yet her next sentence cheered her up perfectly. “I gotta come. Uncle Sam drank all my chocolate milk.”

-

As the Stark sisters climbed out of the car and headed into the compound, a thousand questions raced through Caroline’s mind. What if they rejected her? What if they kicked her out and never wanted to see her again? What if Banner hated her?

Bidding goodbye to Morgan - who had a ‘bird trap’ to set – she headed up to her lab. Knocking quietly as not to disturb the doctor, she let herself in. His face remained expressionless as she entered; he'd likely been informed of her arrival by Natasha. Lingering by the door, she daren’t come any closer without invitation.

“Hey, Green. Can we talk?” Voice quiet and nervous, she half expected him to demand she leave the room. But instead, she got nothing at all. After a moment of silence, she inhaled sharply, and turned on her heel to leave. Her movements halted when he spoke up.

“You look just like him.” Head turned, eyes shot up to meet his, shock evident in her features. That was the last thing the scientist expected him to say. "I don’t know how I didn’t see it,” he continued “you look just like him.” Emphasising his point, Caroline tried for more confidence as she spoke up.

“I don’t know if that’s a compliment or not, Green.” He shook his head, not in response but in disbelief. Dropping the tools in his hands to the metal workbench below with a loud clatter, he turned to face her.

“How could you do it? How did you lie to us all for years? Why?” His voice was low and dark, enough to make her bottom lip jut out. 

“We agreed to do it when I was young. Said it would keep me safe, and level the playing field.” This answer only seemed to anger him, however. 

“Keep you safe?” Voice louder now, frustration coming out all at once. "What about now, huh? Why'd it take so long?” Only 3 feet between them as he pressed closer. Long ago he’d gained control of his other half, she'd never been afraid of The Hulk. But in the moment, she couldn't help but be mildly afraid of him, of Bruce.

“We fought with him. We watched him die. Iron Mans daughter couldn’t make the fight though. Who was keeping him safe, huh?” Pain bit at her heart, his words sinking deep into her bones. Did he blame her? Should he blame her? Was Tony’s death her doing? Breathing was staggered, she couldn't let the air into her lungs.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Voice a broken whisper, she fought to keep her tears back. Banners face softened as she spoke. Her father died, and she was apologising. 

“No, stop, I’m sorry. That was awful of me to say. I’m hurt Care, but I crossed a line." Feeling his hand on her shoulder, she met his eyes. 

“I swear to you. We never meant to hurt anybody. Never.” With wet eyes and shaky breaths, she felt endlessly grateful when he pulled her in for a hug.

“I know, Care. I know. It, uh-“ he paused, searching for the right words. “I’m just in shock. It might take a bit of getting used to." Pulling away from him, she wiped her eyes with a sigh.

With a weak smile, she nodded. “Take as long as you need. I need to go and speak to Captain Rogers. I owe him an apology too.” Earning a soft smile and a nod in response, she took that as her leave and went to find the object of her next apology. 

-

As she wandered down the halls of the compound, nearing the common area, the sound of tiny footsteps approaching made her slow. As she turned, she saw her younger sister running down the hall hastily, only slowing to grab her sisters’ legs and hide. “I took Redwing!” Her gleeful voice explained the situation between breaths, the running having tired her out. Another pair of footsteps seemed to approach, heavier sounding than the last. 

“I know you took him, Stark." Wilsons voice was stern but heavily laced with humour, indicating that it was all fun and games. "Return Redwing now, and no more milk goes missing.” As he appeared in front of Caroline, surprise crossed his features. “Oh, hey, Doc!” A nervous laugh escaped as he tried to explain what was going on. “Good to, uh, see you!" His sentence broken and distracted as he looked for the hidden girl. Stepping out of the way, Caroline exposed the smallest avenger, who yelped before darting off, Sam hot on her heels.

“You too, Sam!” A smile appeared on her lips as she realised Sam seemed to have no issue with her. Before she could take another step, Rogers himself appeared around the corner, a glass of chocolate milk in his hand. Anxiety began to settle in her stomach, halting briefly as he chuckled, watching Sam and Morgan down the hall. As his eyes met hers, he looked her up and down warily, before a smile settled on his face.

"Welcome to the team, Stark.”


	4. The Three of Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the anniversary of Pietro's death, Wanda finds herself quite alone. The blossoming of new friendships helps to make the day more bearable.

MAY 2024  
AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK  
Caroline Stark struggled with keeping tidy on the best of days. She had far more important things to be doing, arranging formulas, fixing robotic limbs, creating and updating tech for the team. Maintaining order was rarely on her list of things to do. As Dr Banner fought his way through the piles of paper and the heaps of lab equipment that littered the path to his desk, he let out a rather frustrated sigh.

“I mean, how can you even function like this? It’s worse than usual, Care?!” Raking a hand through his curls, he shook his head vigorously. "I want separate labs."

“My laptop! Have you seen my laptop?! I cannot find it anywhere." Frantically looking under mountains of papers and textbooks, she continued to search without a breath. "There is an entire weeks’ worth of designs on there that ARE NOT BACKED UP. I need it. Right now." Her misdirected anger didn't faze Banner, as he looked around the room.

“The white one?” When she only offered him a dumb look in response, Banner just shrugged lamely. “Okay, okay. Sorry. I saw Wanda with it yesterday.” Throwing his arms up, gesturing at the bombsite in front of him, he continued, but Caroline showed no interest as she was already on her way out of the door. “You can’t leave me to work in this mess, Care! Caroline? Oh for God’s sake!”.  
-  
“FRIDAY is Wanda home?”

“I’m afraid not,” the AI responded politely “she went out early this morning, Miss Stark.” Pushing the Maximoff girl’s door open slightly, Caroline hesitated. She'd only had a handful of interactions with Wanda and didn't want to invade her personal space before they really became friends. But she needed that computer. Biting loosely on her bottom lip, she slipped inside the room and instantly spotted her laptop open on the bed. Sliding down in front of it, she hastily entered her password. What appeared on the screen in front of her left her feeling even more concerned; less for the whereabouts of her work, but for the wellbeing of her teammate.

‘FLIGHTS TO SOKOVIA MEMORIAL’.

Caroline had heard all about Sokovia from her Father. Hell, she’d received a goodbye phone call from him right before he and Thor blew the city to smithereens. The whole world knew about Pietro Maximoffs sacrifice. Barton had made sure of it.  
Closing her laptop, she slid off the bed and left to search for Natasha. With Friday pointing her in the right direction, it didn't take her long to find the other female Avenger. 

“Wanda isn’t here." Black Widow was already pulling her jacket on before she could continue with her sentence. “It’s nine years to the day, and it’s the first time without Vision.” With a quiet voice and cautious words, she explained her findings to the superspy. 

“Laura phoned—Clint’s wife, Laura. She’s there. Drove herself there this morning.” Caroline didn’t feel it her place to comment. She hadn’t been there; on that flying city. She hadn’t witnessed the horrors that they had or felt the pain of Pietro’s death. So she merely followed after Natasha and climbed in the passenger seat next to her.  
-  
Arriving at the Barton household, the two friends held a firm grip on each other’s hands. As they walked down the path, a woman appeared in the doorway with a sad smile on her face. 

“Clint took Cooper and Lila out. She’s upstairs with Nathaniel. They’ve been playing for hours.” Natasha headed straight up the stairs, but Laura continued. “You look a lot like your Father, you know. He was a good man. I would’ve said something at the funeral, but…” trailing off, Caroline could tell that Mrs Barton was truly genuine in her words. With a gentle touch to her shoulder and a shaky smile, Caroline nodded slightly.

“Thankyou. That means a lot.” Suddenly finding herself at a bit of a loss for words, she excused herself, running after Natasha up the stairs.  
-  
“Auntie Wanda, why are you sad today? Momma said you miss your brother. Where is he?” The soft boyish voice led the girls down the hall, where they made their presence known. Taking a seat either side of the grieving girl, Caroline tried her best to explain to Nathaniel what had happened to Pietro.

“A few years ago, before you were even born, your Daddy and his friends went to save the world. He got into some trouble rescuing a little boy, but Auntie Wanda’s brother was there to save him! But he got hurt real bad. So he’s not here anymore.” Voice feather soft as she was unsure how Wanda would respond to her telling of Pietro’s death. But feeling the Witch's hand wrap around her own, she felt more confident to continue.

“He died? Saving Daddy?” The Barton boys voice was curious as he spoke, trying to understand what Caroline had said.

“Yeah, he died. But can you guess what his name was?” 

“Pietro! I remember! That’s one of my names!” A gasp fell from Wanda’s lips at his response, and she couldn’t hold her tears back. As if reading the situation perfectly, Nathaniel merely climbed into the Witch's lap and stayed there, leaning against her softly. The four of them remained huddled together silently, until Wanda gave a signal that she was okay to stand. 

“Auntie Wanda, I’ll be like your brother now. I’m super fast! See?” The three Avengers giggled as he dashed out of the room, out of sight. 

With a soft sigh, the brunettes grip tightened on her two super friends, her voice barely audible as she asked, "can we go home?"  
-  
Upon their return, Sam and Bucky had cleared out the common living room for the girls to claim as their own for the night. They’d prepared tea for the three, too. Few words were exchanged that night, but it was enough. After that, things were very different. Caroline was no longer a trusted acquaintance, but a true friend to the girls. Sleepovers were held, coffee dates arranged, shopping trips endured, and battles won together. Caroline had never felt more at home.


	5. Have We Met?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Stark and Bucky Barnes meet for the first time. Again.

In the months after her father’s funeral, Caroline threw herself into her work. Every waking moment was spent in the lab or in her workshop. A great deal had been lost during the Battle of Earth, so she worked tirelessly to replace it.  
After the battle, Dr Banner returned to the compound, and a fast friendship grew between the two geniuses. They both saw Tony in the other, both a comfort and a curse. They worked together on many a project, both new and old. Bruce had even been the one to persuade her to see a therapist after it became apparent that she struggled to adapt after being resurrected to a new world.

However, since Caroline had been forced to reveal her true identity, she saw less and less of the professor, and found herself quite isolated. Pepper caught on, eventually sending Morgan on missions of her own: Project Cheer Sissy Up, as they called it. The youngest Stark took her solo missions very seriously, of course, going so far as to request her very own lab coat and goggles.

It was a mid-April evening, and the girls were busing themselves with their respective tasks when FRIDAY spoke up, startling Morgan.

“Good evening, girls-“

“You made me colour outside the lines, FRI!” Whined the smallest Stark, earning a chuckle from her sister.

"Apologies, Miss. Sergeant Barnes requests access Doctor." Tearing her eyes away from the screen in front of her, Caroline studied the look on Morgan’s face. Her head was tilted, and her brows were drawn together in confusion.

“But Caroline, I’m working.” Unable to stop herself from smiling if she tried, the doctor jumped out of her seat to plant a kiss on the girl’s head.

“Let him in, Friday, thanks." Barnes had never stopped by before, not that she could blame him. Banner usually helped when needed. The super-soldiers trust issues were all but world famous. It didn't come as a surprise to her that he avoided the one who lied about who she is.

As the door was pushed open, only Bucky’s head appeared, lingering in the doorway as a sheepish look appeared on his face. “I’m sorry to bother you. I’d normally to go Bruce, but he said this is a little ways out of his expertise.” 

“Come in, Sergeant, take a seat. What exactly is the – oh.” Barnes stepped out from behind the door, revealing his vibranium arm. The arm itself was a nonissue for her. Knowing his story, and being surrounded by robot tech all her life, she didn’t bat an eyelid. What she wasn’t prepared for, however, was a vibranium arm all but dragging along the floor behind him. Entirely disconnected from its socket, hanging on lamely by a few wires, she jumped forward and grabbed it, supporting it herself rather than risking the wires breaking.

“Shit!” Both adults turned on their heels to face the child, who was staring at the arm with wide eyes before dissolving into a fit of giggles.  
“Who taught you that?” There was a long pause.

“Mom.”

“It was Dad, wasn’t it?” With a fond roll of her eyes, she offered an apology to Bucky who only chuckled at the whole exchange. Gesturing to a seat, she placed the robotic limb on the table between them and gathered her tools before taking a seat herself.

“I’m sorry for never really introducing myself,” the solider began as Caroline began to work at replacing the broken fixtures and mending the wires. "I'm sorry for never offering my condolences after your-“

“It’s fine.” She cut him off before the words could even form on his tongue, eyes flicking over to her busy mini-me. "thankyou, but, it’s fine. I didn’t really expect any of you would want to talk to me again anyway." An icy tension clouded above them, both unsure what to say.

“I saw you.” Keeping his voice low as to not alert the child of the subject of their conversation, he continued. “I saw you at the funeral. Afterwards, I think. You were sat on a bed upstairs. I, uh, got lost.” Caroline had stilled, her movements frozen as he recalled that October day. The worst day of her life, she’d decided. At least when Pepper returned from the battle to break the news to her children she didn’t need to hide. The memory singed into her brain. Limbs tangled together in an attempt to keep each other glued together. Hoarse voices, shattered hearts, tear stained everything. At the funeral she’d stayed hidden. Blended in, not made a scene. Only Pepper witnessed the aftermath of this decision late that night, when the guests had departed.  
“You were crying, but everyone was so I guess I didn't think much of it. If I’da known, Caroline…” Blue eyes search for brown, but she refused to look away from his arm, not confident in her ability to hold it together. 

"I shouldn’t have been there. Not after everything…” the stifled sob that fell from her lips shut him up. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was talking about. The Winter Solider had murdered her grandparents’ way back when. In the years since finding out about it, she'd never figured out how to fell about it.

“Please, Sergeant.” Her voice was weak and she cursed herself for it. “not whilst my sister is here.” Willing herself to meet his eyes, she was taken about by the guilt that visibly tormented him. In an attempt to lessen the unease, she smiled gently, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Let’s get you fixed up. Fancy telling me how you’ve shredded some of the best tech I’ve ever seen?” A smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Can I blame it on Sam?”  
-  
2 HOURS LATER  
Tools clattered loudly as they were tossed carelessly on to the table. "All finished. Next time you wanna tear your limbs off, do it in the morning so that I can go home on time." Her attempt at a harsh tone was betrayed by the smile that painted her lips. Pepper had collected Morgan a while ago, the two living a short drive from the compound. 

“Let me walk you back?” Flexing his newly fixed bionic, Bucky pulled his t-shirt over his head. Caroline forced her eyes to remain on his face rather than drift towards his ridiculous torso. “It's the least I can do.”

“Sure. Thankyou.” Evidently, she’d been staring at his face a little too hard, the smirk on his face causing hers to flush pink. Turning on her heel towards the door, she addressed the AI and touched her warm cheeks gently, embarrassment obvious. “FRIDAY, please lock up behind us?”

“Of course. Goodnight, Doctor. Sergeant."  
-  
Arriving outside her apartment door, Bucky leaned over the railing, looking through the glass wall of the fortress-like compound. "You can see our common room from here. That’s kinda cool.” The doctor observed as the soldier gazed around, the novelty of his home clearly still present. 

“Thankyou for walking me back. I know you normally go to Banner for your arm, and if you want to keep it that way, it's totally fine, I get it,“ cringing at her own terrible rambling, Caroline sucked in a breath and started again. “My door is always open if you need anything. Dr Morgan and I would never say no to some extra company." 

“Understood, Doctor. Goodnight." Remaining in the doorway until he was out of sight, she noted the sense of relief she felt after spending an evening with someone new. It was refreshing. Perhaps she would try again.


	6. Survivors Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline has helped the Avengers from the comfort of her lab for years; Captain America thinks it’s time she added to her resume.

AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK  
“I know you’ve been working on prototypes for a nanotech stealth suit. I also know Tony trained you in hand to hand. It’s a S.H.I.E.L.D requirement that you can use a gun. And don’t even get me started on that brain of yours." 

Everybody knew that Captain America had a way with words. From his speech at the Triskelion to his pre time heist monologue, Rogers knew how to address and audience. This was, however, the first time that Caroline had been on the receiving end of one of his lectures.

“You’re invaluable in the lab, in your workshop, I know. But why sit there, when you could be doing so much more out on the field with us?" Stark clenched her jaw, inwardly grimacing as her teeth ground together. 

“Aren’t there enough of you already? Plus, I’m really not my dad, you know?” A nervous laugh died in her throat as Sam joined the duo in the kitchen.

“You might as well give in, Care! This man won’t stop til you've signed your name in blood. Or you know, not signed. Big ol’ bully.” Cap merely rolled his eyes at his friend and continued pressing the Stark girl for the answer he wanted.

“Caroline, listen. This team needs you out there. You could only make us better. If you want to continue your work hiding behind your desk, fine. I’ll leave you be. But I don’t believe that that’s true. You’re more like Tony than you think.” Without waiting for a response, Steve grabbed his coffee and headed out of the room.

“Dramatic ass idiot.” Mumbling under her breath, the twenty something year old mocked him immaturely. “Ooh, I’m Captain America! I'm good at punching stuff and talking and making dramatic ass exits!” The sour look on the woman’s face disappeared entirely when Sam broke out into a booming laughter.  
-  
“FRIDAY, we need to speed it up. What did Dad use in his last mark?" As the AI produced a breakdown of the final Iron Man suit Tony ever made, Caroline suddenly became overrun with guilt. Doubting herself and her right to be intruding on her late fathers things. She was his daughter, es, but did that really give her the right to take from his legacy?  
The doctor decided not, closing the blue holographic screen and instead asking FRIDAY to run a complete scan of the suit she was currently wearing.

“FRI, please can you ask Sam to come find me?"

“Of course, Miss.”  
The Captain had gotten under her skin and she hated it. Caroline loved her job; she was proud of her creations, and of her contribution to the Avengers Initiative. Never feeling anything close to boredom when tinkering away as Tony did. But she couldn't help but wonder about the alternative she’d been offered. 

“Hey Princess. You called?” Wilson strolled into the room, a curious look on his face. He’d never spent a great deal of time in the workshop before; only ever collecting Morgan or bringing Caroline a warm drink per her request. 

“I need help, Sam! I can’t think!” Falcon chuckled at the frazzled doctor and closed up the screens in front of her. Clearing the mountains of paperwork from the couch, the soldier   
ushered his friend and sat her down.

“Princess, c’mon. Calm down. Gimme a list of reasons why you might want to start field work.” It took Caroline less than a second to answer.

“I could be out there, helping in the thick of it! Doing what you do! Plus, and absolutely no offense, Sammy, but sometimes teaching you guys how to use my tech is painful. If I was there with you it wouldn't matter!” As she paused to think on it, Sam sat patiently, waiting for his friend. “My dad did all these amazing things. I know my work is useful to you guys, but I could do more! I know I could, Sammy.”

A smile broke out across his face, but he made no comment on her answer. 

“And why do you think it’s a bad idea? What’re the cons?” Greeted only with silence, he nudged the girl softly. A worrying lip between her teeth and a hidden truth in her eyes, Sam read her all too easily. 

“Nobody thinks you’re him. Nobody thinks it, wants it, or expects it. I promise you, princess.” Wet brown eyes flicked up to meet his own.

“But what if I fail?”

“Then we’ll help dust you off, and you’ll try again. We all fail sometimes, Stark. Except me, of course.” Giggling at the avengers faux arrogance, Caroline let her head rest against his shoulder softly. 

“Okay. I’ll do it.”  
-  
Despite her screaming lungs, laboured breaths, and sweat covered body, Caroline didn’t hold back in her training once. Sam had sworn to push her past her limits; he wasn’t lying. The man had even set up training sessions with Bucky to ensure she was really being challenged.

“Let’s take 5. I’m impressed. You’re a fast learner.” Barnes’ words allowed an audible sigh of relief to fall from Caroline’s lips. Plonking herself down on the mat gracelessly, she stretched out and smiled as her hot skin made contact with the cold surface of the material. Bucky watched her with a smile on his face. Truthfully, he'd been expecting it to have been more of a challenge. But the Stark girl picked most things up with ease; and what she didn't she’d practice over and over until she did. Sweat ran down her neck, clinging to her collarbones. Chest heaving silently as she caught her breath, the Sergeant found himself staring. Clad only in a sports bra and leggings, he struggled to tear his eyes away from the girl.

“Quit staring, Barnes. I’m all sweaty and gross.” Smirking despite being called out, Bucky’s eyes instead found Caroline’s. Forcing herself to hold back her smile, the girl bit at her lip gently and focussed her eyes on the ceiling rather than the intense blue-eyed gazed she'd been locked in.

“Excuse me, agents, but Mrs Potts-Stark has requested that Caroline meet her in her office." Bucky extended his arm, offering a hand to pull Stark to her feet.

“That concludes training for today then. Good work, doll.”  
-  
“Momma, please? It’ll be okay. You know they’d never let anything happen to me."

“I swear to all that’s holy, Caroline, if you come home with anything more than a scratch I will bring this world to its knees." Tone slightly hysterical, Caroline couldn't confidently say that her adoptive mother was joking. 

“I know you would, Momma. I know." Pressing a soft kiss to her cheek, Caroline tried to keep in control of her emotions. But how could she when the woman in front of her had given her so much? Abandoned by her biological mother, initially rejected by her father. It’s always been Pepper. The thought that Caroline could never truly repay her for all she’s done gripped her from time to time; but that’s a story for another day.  
-  
Two days into a mission to retrieve stolen alien tech from a US based terrorist organisation, Caroline was incredibly grateful for the brutal training she'd done with Sam. Aching muscles, a bloodied face, and a cut up leg and she’d decided her time in the training hall would have to increase.

“Caroline, what’s your location?” Steve's voice rang out just as her fist collided with an enemy’s face.

“For god's sake Steve-” a grunt sounded as she landed a kick in his ribs “-use the bracelet! That’s what I made them for!” One final hit and the guard was unconscious at Starks feet. 

“Keep up, old man!” Clint’s voice broke through, the bright smile evident in his tone. Caroline’s vast range of new technology had inadvertently placed the Captain at a disadvantage. He tried, he did, but he often struggled to grasp the concept or the need for such complicated gadgets; his complaints were unfortunately outweighed by the sheer usefulness of the tech. 

The bracelet the girl had used was similar to the Kimoyo beads used in Wakanda in that it acted as a multitool. The specific feature that Caroline spoke of was a tracking device used to keep the team informed of ones location. It’d been a particularly hard piece of software to get the hang of due to the security risk they posed. Banner and herself had spent a while trying to decide how best to have the bracelets disable themselves in the event that they end up in the wrong hands. 

Once the pair were confident in their creation, they had the team come in to set theirs up; the super soldiers found it particularly difficult, which resulted in a fresh round of jokes at their expense.

“The South gate is clear.” Having confidently cleared the area alone, she headed to the rendezvous point. Barton was waiting for her arrival, and from there they’d stand guard as Natasha disabled the magnetic door locks, allowing the team to gather the stolen tech and get home.

“Barton, Stark, I got two headed your way.” The heads up from the Captain gave the archer time to dawdle in his choice of arrowhead, even asking the doctor her opinion before hitting his targets perfectly.

“The doors are down. We’ve got 5 minutes before the backup generator kicks in.” 

“Thanks Nat. We’re on our way.”  
-  
Caroline had spent a while with Sam after her first mission. She’d quickly learnt that Sam was more than what he seemed. A prankster, yes. Goofy and full of attitude and the ability to wind everyone up at the same time. But he’d also spend hours listening to their troubles, he could sift through a thousand emotions and pinpoint the root cause of a problem, and he never judged; not really anyway. Not when it mattered.

It’d taken her a while to see it. Survivors guilt, he called it. Sam had figured it out when after her seventh mission she’d confided in him, explaining how she still felt like an imposter when out on the field with her father's team. 

“It’ll ease with time. But I’ll keep reminding you, we’ll all keep reminding you that you have earned your place here. We don’t keep you around because of him. We need you here because of who you are.”   
-  
His words played in her mind every time she boarded a Quinjet, like a mantra. And eventually, it did ease. Caroline stopped feeling as though she was trying to fit into her fathers metaphorical too-big boots. Because she wore her own. And they fit just right.


	7. What A Treacherous Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a mission gone horribly wrong, superheroes have never seemed so ordinary.

AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK  
1700 HOURS

To an untrained eye, the medical wing waiting room was not full of super soldiers, spies, gods, and enhanced individuals. Not at all, but rather a family, as torn apart and breakable as the most mundane of people. The only show of strength was the soft holding of battered hands, the armour covered shoulders turned pillows, and the carding of broken fingers through matted hair. Not physical strength, but emotional. Fragile and ephemeral. 

A sweat covered doctor emerged from the door that had held the groups attention since their arrival. To look closely, you’d see the fear that held them all captive racing through their eyes.

“She's stable."

Relief flooded the room. But fear never left.  
-  
TERRORIST CELL  
100 MILES NORTH OF MENDOZA, ARGENTINA  
EARLIER THAT DAY

"Anyone on comms? Someone, please? Sam?" Just static. "Caroline? Barnes?" Dead static. Scarlet Witch dragged her battered body from the ground, red mist clearing the concrete rubble holding her and Hawkeye down. 

“Comms are down, Clint. We need to find somebody. You need to get up" her voice cracked as she begged him to stand. "Clint, please! We need to go!”  
-  
“Get up, Punk. Can’t reach anyone. Sam’s down, Banner’s taken him to Doc." The Winter Solider aided his Captain in standing, dust and rock falling to their feet as he did. “The whole place collapsed. This wasn’t no accident, Stevie" he grimaced as he wiped blood from his brow. 

"We can't leave until everyone's out, I'm not leaving anyone behind." Barnes rolled his eyes at Steve’s lack of self-preservation.  
“I know, pal. I know."

-  
Sunlight filtered through the cracks in the bricks of the cell they'd stashed her in. Dust particles drifted through the air, tickling her throat and scratching her lungs. Coughing violently, she threw her head to the side as blood spatters landed on the floor. 

“Oh.” The Stark girl chuckled to herself, and then chuckled harder knowing how inappropriate her response was. 

Looking around the collapsed cell, Caroline spotted a mop of red hair under a pile of bricks. Black Widow. Caroline didn’t remember seeing her before the bomb went off. That being said, she didn’t remember much of what happened before the bomb went off. 

“Tasha? Now’s not the time for a nap, Princess.” Pleading with the assassin, she tried to work herself free from the rock, but her armour had been crushed by the weight, trapping her completely.

“Baby please? I’m trapped. You need to wake up!" The Stark girl couldn't mask her desperation if she tried. 

“Miss, your vitals are dangerously low, you need medical attention." FRIDAYs voice broken and scratchy, Caroline knew she wouldn't have access to the AI for long. 

“Friday. Contact someone. Anyone. We need help. We are going to die.” Oxygen couldn’t find its way into the girls’ lungs. As she felt herself slipping from consciousness, a red mist surrounded her vision. With the knowledge that she'd been found, she let herself slip completely.  
-  
The floor of the Quinjet was soaked red. Bruce, Helen, Natasha, Wanda, Clint, and Caroline all waited in the jet for the remaining Avengers. It was so much waiting as trying to stop Caroline from bleeding to death on the aircraft med table. 

“She’s losing too much blood. We need to get back now. Where the hell are the boys?" There was no patience, no hint of calmness in Banners voice. Stuffing her open wounds with gauze and sponge as Cho injected her with various chemicals created from the two super soldiers' blood to try and speed up the healing process, the others were helpless. 

Natasha had taken to standing just outside the Quinjet door, waiting for Captain America and The Winter Soldier. She was a sight for the sorest of eyes. Drenched in blood and sweat, she couldn't seem to find reality. Shock gripped her by the neck and refused to relent. A pair of hands grabbed her roughly. Aware that she was being spoken to, the Romanoff girl tried to focus but she couldn't. 

“Nat!" Nothing. She hadn’t even seen them arrive. "NATASHA! Is this your blood? You need to sit down." But the Captains words fell on deaf ears. Not that it mattered as Bucky grabbed his arm and pointed to the carnage that was the back of the jet. 

“Steve. It’s not Nat’s blood." The heavy coppery scent was overwhelming; Scarlet Witch hid her face in the crook of Barnes’ neck to escape from the stench. He carded his prosthetic fingers through her hair in an attempt to calm her, but he himself let his eyes remain on the dying girl in front of him. 

“We found her unconscious in the cell. There was a shift in the rocks after the initial explosion and she was crushed. We pulled the rocks off of her but every time we moved something her blood pressure spiked. We couldn’t just leave her...” Clint’s voice was barely audible, but he continued anyway. “I’ve never seen so much blood before. She’s pretty small you know. But she just keeps bleeding." The shock in his voice was evident. The whole team had taken a hit. As Barnes' studied the scene before him, he noticed a slight pause in Dr Cho's movements. 

“No. Do not stop. Do you hear me? Do. Not. Stop.” Heads whipped round from various directions in confusion. Wanda tore herself away from the Sergeant, eyes a harsh red as mist fell from her fingertips. Focusing on the seemingly lifeless girl, Wanda halted the blood flow, holding it in place as her fear fuelled her. 

“Get this jet in the air. Now." Clint didn't hesitate for a second before taking a seat and taking off.   
-  
A sweat covered doctor emerged from the door that had held the groups attention since their arrival. To look closely, you’d see the fear that held them all captive racing through their eyes.

“She's stable."

Relief flooded the room. But fear never left. How could it?

It never leaves.


	8. I'm Not A Toy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bucky’s arm breaks, who better to go to than the biomechanical engineer he just happens to have a crush on?

“Hey, Caaaare?” Stark could recognise that long, I-want-something, Barnes specific pronunciation of her name anywhere. 

“Yes Sergeant?” The formalities were playful; he’d insisted she call him Bucky 4 months ago. Turning away from her current project to face him, she felt her cheeks warm up as she laid eyes on the happy smile waiting to see her.

“Wilson broke my fingers.” Pouting his lips a little, he brought his vibranium arm into view, gesturing with his flesh fingers to where, yes, Sam had indeed produced a large dent in the supposedly unbreakable metal. Caroline grabbed Bucky’s good hand and led him to a clear table. Gesturing for him to take a seat, she grabbed her tools and pressed for more details.

“So, Barnes, enlighten me. How did Sam Wilson, Falcon himself, manage to dent the strongest metal in the world?” Fighting to keep the smile off her face, she stared at him faux sternly. ”It’s the third time this week that your arm has caused trouble. Do you think I'm bored up here, Buck? You tryna give me something entertaining to do?” 

Peering up at him through thick lashes, she noticed his jaw tense, as if trying to fight off a smile of his own.

“I’m not a toy, ya know, Doc?” It fascinated Bucky to watch her at work. Whilst this time his reason for visiting was legitimate, he was almost thankful for Sam for playing around with the Captains shield. It gave him an excuse to visit Caroline. "Falcon," he started with a roll of his icy blue eyes, “thinks he’s the next Captain America. He was dickin’ about with the shield. The very vibranium shield.” 

A smile broke out across the doctors face, and she couldn’t hold back the giggle that bubbled in her throat. Their relationship was a tricky one. She knew exactly who he was, and what’d he’d done. She’d never met her grandparents, and the reason why was sitting across from her with his broken hand in hers. It’d be a lie to say that it didn’t cross her mind when she wondered what could be between them.

He knew she thought about it. It was evident in the abrupt way she could end their meetings. The sudden pulling back of her hands from his, the way the sparkle in her eye faltered as they made too-intense eye contact.   
But he kept going back anyway. And she welcomed happily him every time.

-

“You’re all fixed, Sarge.” If he saw the look of disappointment cross her features, he didn’t mention it. She cursed her abilities sometimes. If only the repair had taken longer. For all her doubt, she couldn’t deny the enjoyment she found in their time together. “Say, Bucky? Bring me a coffee next time would you? I’m assuming I’ll see you up here in a day or two.” 

His face was completely blank, her forwardness taking him by surprise for a second before he beamed brightly.  
“You got it, Doll. Thanks." And with a wink, he was gone.


	9. Lonely Hearts Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In retrospect, she should’ve figured it would end badly. It was fun at first, the flirting. Fruitless and innocent. Never taken too seriously, a line carefully toed. A sort of 'take each day as it comes’ arrangement. But eventually, as anyone could've predicted, she crossed the line and fell. Hard.

AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK

In retrospect, she should’ve figured it would end badly. It was fun at first, the flirting. Fruitless and innocent. Never taken too seriously, a line carefully toed. A sort of 'take each day as it comes’ arrangement. But eventually, as anyone could've predicted, she crossed the line and fell. Hard. For Bucky Barnes, of all people.

Thor arrived home with tales of outer space, his travels with the Guardians of the Galaxy coming to a brief stop to visit his Midgardian friends. “Revels!” His booming voice all but shook the compound as he announced his need for a party. "We shall engage in revels this coming Friday!” Turning to face her with a happy grin on his face, Caroline took that as her cue to begin the planning. 

“I see no reason to deny Thor of a party, so I'll be in my lab spending my inheritance if anybody needs me."  
-  
And engage in revels they did. It was obvious to anybody who entered the room that this party was that of a Stark. Lavish, few expenses spared. Caroline found it to be a welcome distraction from her current predicament; should she tell Barnes how she felt, or not? She was fairly certain that her feelings were reciprocated, but it wasn't impossible that she had misread him.

Dressed to the nines in a nude top and midi skirt, she raked her fingers through her newly straightened hair and greeted her guests. Thor, Steve, and Bucky stood on the balcony, watching the large crowd forming in the vast open space. Decorated with black and gold balloons, music pumping through the air, and a seemingly never-ending supply of alcohol.

“Hello, gentlemen. Impressed?” Red lips curling up into a smile, she graciously accepted a glass of champagne from one of the waiters making rounds of the event. Coming to stand between Thor and Mr America himself, she offered her glass up to cheers. The four glasses met with a ‘clink’, and Carolines smile grew. Any effort to keep herself from making direct eye contact with the super soldier went out of the window when he spoke up.

“You've out done yourself. It looks wonderful. As do you, Caroline." The light pink dusting that appeared on her cheeks pulled a smirk from Barnes, but it disappeared as Thor placed a gentle kiss on her knuckles, also commenting on her work.

“Your father would be proud. And you do look ravishing, Miss Stark.” Pursing her lips slightly to hold back a giggle, she thanked the three avengers and made her way down the stairs.

“You need to make your move, pal. A girl like that's gotta have ‘em all after her.” Steve jabbed his friend with his elbow, as the three pairs of eyes followed the Stark girl down the stairs. 

"It’s all a mess in my head. Can’t do it, Steve.” Bucky sighed, pushing himself away from the balcony and heading down to the bar. Neither Barnes nor Stark tried to mask their feelings for one another, and their flirtatious nature was obvious to everybody they lived with. It was hard for them to watch. Steve had noticed days ago the way Caroline’s face dropped when Barnes left her hanging, the way her gazed lingered. The evidence that this ran deeper than flirty banter right in front of him.  
-  
As the party drew to a close, Caroline took in the sight before her. Balloons and streamers littered the floor, glasses and bottles on every available surface. Having abandoned her heels long ago, the drunk doctor ran off in search of the object of her affection. But he was nowhere to be found.

“He’s left already, Care.” Steve’s voice was soft, sympathy drowning his blue eyes. Disappointment graced her features for a second before deciding she'd go to his room. “Care, don’t. He’s not alone.” 

She was a strong girl, being an avenger required physical strength, but no training could have prepared her for the sudden weight that was her heart. It plummeted to her feet, cracking as it hit the concrete beneath her toes. 

“Oh,” she tried and failed catastrophically to cover up how she felt. "Can you please tell Natasha and Wanda that I've gone to bed? And inform the staff that they're to expect a tip first thing tomorrow. Goodnight, Steve.” Turning on her heel, she tried towards the door but stumbled as a hand closed around her wrist.

“He’s a fool, Caroline. I’m sorry.“ With teary eyes and half a smile, she excused herself.  
-  
Tinkering away at her latest creation, Caroline was in a world of her own. Not noticing the presence of a visitor, she kept at it. 

“What’s that?" The question startled her, and she jumped away from her project as if caught with her hand in the cookie jar. 

“It’s, uh,” composing herself, she gestured to the tech in front of her “it’s from Shuri. She’s been working on a new model for your arm and wanted suggestions.” The blush in her cheeks was evident, and he couldn’t help but stare. The spell was broken, however, when she cleared her throat slightly.

“Do you need something, Sergeant?” Taken aback by the sudden formalities, his brow drew together in confusion.

“I just came for a chat. You know, like usual?" His voice was soft, and his movements became shy and timid.

“I’m tired of usual, Bucky. I know you have feelings for me. I know that I’m not crazy. I can feel it, Buck." The scientist felt brave in the moment, but his reaction hit her right in the gut. He merely rolled his eyes and chuckled drily. 

“Come off it, Caroline. You know we’re just messin’ about. I thought you knew that, anyway. Don’t, uh" tearing her eyes away from him, she felt the tears form as he spoke. "Don't read into it.”

“Is that a joke? Am I a joke to you? Why are you pretending that you don't know what I'm talking about, Bucky?"

“Listen, Care, I’m kinda seeing someone. I don't know if I gave you the wrong impression or what, but there's nothing between us. There never will be.”

He didn’t stick around for a response.  
-  
Having spent all night working from her laptop on a new comms system for the team, Caroline had nodded off on the sofa in the common room, laptop still placed firmly by her feet. Hearing quiet whispers and the shutting of a door, she was pulled from her dreamless sleep, and was listening nosily, trying to figure out who disturbed her.

“Sam, cut it. I’m not doing this again."

“Oh, shut up, dude. It’s obvious you have serious feelings for the girl. What is the issue?” Recognising the voices as Bucky and Sam, she froze. Not daring to move from the couch, she closed her eyes and prayed they didn't come any closer. This conversation was not meant for her, despite how much she wanted to hear the rest. The doctor had been hoping to avoid Barnes since their horrible confrontation in the lab.

“Shut up, you’ll wake her up.” Bucky’s voice was tired and irritated, obviously not in the mood for his friends’ antics. “So what if she has feelings for me? I don’t care.” Biting down hard on her bottom lip, Caroline wished to be anywhere else. "And I don’t actually feel anything for the girl. It's never gonna happen." Heavy footsteps indicated his departure, but Sam managed to have the last word.

“Bull. Shit. You’re scared, and you feel guilty because she’s Tony’s kid. Get outta here, man. Deserves better than your lousy ass anyway.” Earning a grunt and a half-slammed door in response, Sam only sighed. Confident that Bucky had left, Caroline made her presence known to Sam. Shock painted his features for a brief second, before sympathy settled on his face.

“I guess that’s that then.”   
-  
A month had passed since the Stark girl overheard the two boys in the kitchen. Contact had been brief between the scientist and the sergeant, a series off stiff hellos and tight-lipped smiles. Truthfully, she wasn’t entirely sure what’d happened. If Sam mentioned to Bucky that she was awake through their conversation, she didn’t know. Despite making her feelings towards him blatantly obvious, it seemed he’d never care whilst he held onto the guilt of his relationship with her father. 

As if hearing his name in her thoughts, the super soldier waltzed into the common room, a smile on his face. "Everyone, there’s someone I want you to meet.” Caroline assumed it was a lie. She thought he was trying to save face, trying to knock her down when he said he’d been seeing somebody. But as the pretty blonde stepped out from behind him, she felt her heart fall once more.

“This is Izzie. My girlfriend.” Proud beaming smiles on both of their faces, whilst Caroline felt as though the air had been sucked out of the room entirely. The Avengers all jumped up, polite introductions and pleasantries were exchanged. Snapping back into the moment, Caroline forced herself up and out of her seat. 

Her voice was sweet. Light and feminine. A brilliant actress, really. The crack in her voice almost impossible to detect. Unless you’re Natasha Romanoff, of course, who was waiting by the door for her friends impending departure.  
“I’m Caroline. It’s really wonderful to meet you.”


	10. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's an expectation that comes with being an Avenger; you’re a perfect, shiny superhero. Effected by nought, never anything less than 100%. But that’s just so, so far from the truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Please do not read this if you could be triggered by mentions of mental illness. It’s not worth it. This was inspired by my own feelings of depression and was drafted during a particularly bad episode. I am not aiming to glorify or romanticise any aspects of mental illness at all. Anything in italics is supposed to depict her thoughts; more accurately, the way her illness makes her feel about herself.

AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK

Fingertips traced jagged pink skin, residue of the worst times. Nobody asked, but everybody knew. How could they not?

Never hidden, there was no need. 

But there could be.

Showers didn’t sting anymore, not for years.

But they could do. 

If she wanted.

Coward.

Old habits die hard, a phrase that never resonated until now. Overriding the ever so informed artificial intelligence, doors were locked and access restricted. 

If only the bravest avenger could see her now. Eyes dark, bloodshot and puffy. An insomnia induced nightmare. Ironic. Nightmarish. Laughable. Fingers shaky as they gripped the lapis lazuli plated handle of the dagger the Black Widow had gifted to her. 

Studying the lines on her wrists and thighs, she couldn’t deny that it was tempting to reopen them. Why not? You were better and now you're not. This whole thing is one reopened wound. 

Pepper can’t know, not this time. It was fine, back then. 6 years ago, 11 years ago. Depends who you ask. Could've avoided this. Coulda stayed dead.

Suffer in silence. Spare her mother. 

Burden everyone with her pain. Watch Pepper hurt all over again. 

There was no choice to be made.

Drip. Drip. 

Rain. No, not rain. It doesn't rain inside. Tears. Oh. When had she started crying? Silly little girl. 

A sob tore from her throat. They'll hear, and they'll come. The knife fell with a clatter. Dragging her body up, fingers fumbled around the shower switch. Finding what she was looking for, she let herself fall back down. 

One fell swoop, they fell. The water like thunder to the tile, her body gracelessly to the ground.

Sleep continued to elude her. There are pills for that in the cupboard. Pills. For sleep. Just sleep. Sleep. Weak hands yank cupboard doors open, energy provided by the prospect of not being awake any longer. 

Pills placed on her tongue. One, two, three, four for good luck. Head dipped low to drink from the faucet. Good. Sleep.

When did it get so hot? Steam. Heartbeat fast, she was drowning but now she’s suffocating. Which is worse? The latter. The switch was out of reach and her hands couldn’t steady. The shower stayed on.

Head growing heavy, eyelids never once trying to evade what was coming. 

Finally.  
-  
“Excuse me, Sergeant Barnes, Agent Romanoff, but I believe there to be an emergency in Miss Starks room.” 

Knitted brows, confused movements turned wide eyes, barging shoulders. Splintered wood and a broken lock. 

“Call Banner. Now.” 

Steam. So much steam. What took so long? 

Cries of desperation ricocheted off cold walls as strong arms carried weak body. Wake up.  
-  
Too bright lights burned ill-adjusted eyes. The steam is gone, and she isn't suffocating now. Who turned the shower off? Is this a dream?

“Why’d you do it?” 

Why? Doesn't he know? 

“You looked dead.” 

Suddenly the air was gone. She couldn’t breathe. Guilt thundered through her veins, puncturing her heart like a lead bullet.

No air. Why didn't they notice? The air was gone. 

Vibranium grabbed flesh, hands still not steady. 

“I thought you were dead. I can’t live if you’re dead.”

Inhale. How on earth did he come to that conclusion? Air. It never left. 

“I was dead, Bucky. I was dead for five years and I don't know how to live anymore."

Exhale. Tangled fingers separate. 

“I don't want to be dead. I just don't want to be awake.” Sad eyes. Always such sad eyes. “I don’t even know how old I am anymore.”

A war. Ash. Reborn to a foreign world. Fatherless and lonely. It took minutes. Or did it take years? 

Depends who you ask.


	11. We'll Keep You Safe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sibling bonding in the workshop takes a turn when Caroline gets sick.

Caroline remembers the day she met Peter as if it was yesterday. The day she really met him; as Tony's daughter, not as a S.H.I.E.L.D. employee. It’d surprised her how upset Parker had been upon discovering Caroline was Tony’s. Pepper had explained their relationship after in incident in Berlin, but she couldn't really understand it then. At 18, she thought it unfair that whilst she lived under a fake name, hiding in the shadows, her father was all but publicly claiming the boy he'd known for two minutes. 

An uncharacteristic bitterness ran through her veins, and she'd refused to meet him. Tony confessed that he would’ve told Peter of her true parentage, had she been willing, but the doctor took her frustrations out on the boy despite it being obvious her upset was really with her father.

It’d had taken some time for Caroline and Tony to actually talk about the problem. Pepper had forced the two to sit down and talk it through.

“I know what I sound like Dad, okay? I know that I'm kept a secret for a reason, I get it. But it hurts! To see you out there, like father and son, with a kid you've known for 2 minutes! I can’t even post a picture of us on my Instagram, yet you two are the headline of every newspaper in New York."

He'd been speechless at first, kicking himself for not understanding what his daughter struggled to say. Taking his hands in hers, he promised to fix the problem.   
If only he’d had the time.  
-  
“We could add an override? Like, in case she's in real trouble?”

“I toyed around with the idea, but if it fell into the wrong hands? I don’t think she needs it. I’ll control the suit, she’ll have basic autonomy, but it'll be myself and FRIDAY doing the work.” 

Peter and Caroline were playing with the idea of an in-case-of-emergencies suit for Morgan. It was armour more than anything, a way to keep her safe if she ever found herself in danger.

“I wanna shoot bad guys.” Peter ruffled the young girl’s hair with a laugh, crouching down to her height.

“What’s your superhero name gonna be? You’ll need to think of one.” Upon realising that she had an important task, Morgan raced over to her desk - the one Caroline had created for her one day after a fall from a stool resulted in a trip to the med bay for stitches. Morgan had slept in her little workshop that very first night, sat on her chair with her head resting on her desk amongst her stationary and Morgan-friendly tools. Even now, it was difficult to pull her away.

“What's your superhero name Caroline?” Morgan appeared distracted as she asked, but Peter seemed interested by her answer.

“I don’t really know, actually. The Doctor seems to have stuck with the media; the team call me Doc, I guess they got it from that? I’m not…” Pausing mid-sentence, Caroline pressed her fingers to her temples, wincing as she did. Having woken with a small headache, she’d taken some paracetamol and forgotten about it. It seemed to be worsening, an ever-present thumping pain at the forefront of her head.

“You good, Care?” Parker’s voice pulled her from her thoughts and she nodded quickly.

“FRIDAY, do you have Mo’s measurements?” The holographic screen the AI produced displayed a digital scan of the smallest Stark and allowed them to run the first mark of her suit.

“Baby come here a minute please?" Caroline summoned Morgan with a wince, the pain in her head almost unbearable.

Peter began to attach the nano-sensors to the girls skin. One on each temple, one on her back, and one on each hand. Sticky and cold, Morgan squealed playfully at the sensation. Once the sensors were attached, the doctor would be able to have the nanotech suit form around Morgan's frame, allowing her and Peter to adapt it and configure it as they saw fit. 

“It tickles!” The little girl giggled as the suit formed around her, but Caroline didn't hear her sister. Turned away from the younger Stark and Spider-Man with her head in her hands, she struggled to concentrate on her surroundings. Peter watched over Morgan, as did the AI who continued to monitor her vitals and the nanotech itself.

“Care?” Peter’s voice was soft as he spoke, excitement lacing his tone due to the progression of their project. When he didn't receive an answer, he turned to face her. "Caroline? Hey!” Still nothing.

Bouncing round to face her, he placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to gain a response.

“HEY! You need to lie down or something?” Snapping her head up at the sudden closeness of his voice, she forced a laugh and shook her head.

“No! Just a little headache.” The lie came easily; the 'little headache’ she was experiencing felt more like what one would expect to feel if they’d been hit in the head with Mjolnir. 

“If you pass out I’m not catching you." Though Peter’s words were playful, the look in his eyes was one of concern. After the two had cleared the air regarding her identity, they'd quickly formed a sibling-like relationship. In truth, he'd found a sister in both Stark girls. There was a sadness that lurked sometimes, knowing that they didn't come together as the family they were until after Tony died. Peter and Caroline visited him sometimes, together. They’d sit, leave flowers, and tell stories of their recent adventures. The team knew of their visits and would always know what they needed when they returned home. Caroline liked tea and quiet company, usually in the form of Bucky or Wanda. Peter tended to seek Morgan out straight away, needing the distraction minding a child would bring.

“Whatever, Parker.” Smiling at him despite the pain, she couldn’t help but bite at his words.

“Mo? How ya feeling?” The metal that covered the girls body was grey; they'd style it later, they'd been provided with very specific instructions in that department.

“I like it! Do I get lasers? And blasters? Or webs?!" The older Stark sister had thought of keeping the whole project a secret but figured it'd be something fun to do with Morgan. How she wished she’d kept it under wraps.

“I can do lasers. That's it.” Peter’s eyes grew wide at her words, the wink he received not doing a great deal for his nerves.

"Peter, can you help her out of the suit and upload the mark?” Caroline headed to the other side of the room where she’d been assembling a bracelet to store the sensors in. Morgan would wear it at all times, and whenever FRIDAY was alerted, she'd activate the bracelet, thus rendering Morgan a little safer.

Maximoff had designed the bracelet. With an eye for pretty things, she was far better suited for the task. All Caroline had to do was weave the sensors into the piece of jewellery and have Morgan promise not to take it off. Peter removed the sensor pads from Morgan's’s skin and handed them to Caroline to extract them. 

“What colours do you want?” Peter sat down with Morgan and let the girl play around with the colour features, allowing the doctor to concentrate.

Grabbing a pair of tweezers, Caroline squinted as she tried to remove the tiny pieces of tech. The pounding in her head seemed to worsen, her vision suddenly blurring. Reaching out to the desk in front of her, she grabbed on to try and steady herself, the room spinning around her.

“FRI?”

“Mr Parker, Miss Stark is in need of assistance.” It barely took him a second to leap to his feet.

“Contact Dr Cho, tell her to meet me in the med bay now.”

The colour had drained from Caroline’s face and her eyes were screwed shut by the time Peter reached her. 

“I’ve got you, you’re okay.”

She turned to Peter weakly and was about to respond when her vision blurred further, and her knees gave way. Unable to even brace herself for impact, she whimpered as fear shot through her. 

Peter never let her hit the ground, of course. Scooping the doctor into his arms, he scolded her softly for her refusal to take care of herself.

“C’mon, Care. Why’d you lie? Is it your head?” Peter fussed, but her only reply was a mumbled apology and a grimace.

“FRIDAY? Get Barnes there too? He’ll wanna see her. Come on Morgan, Caroline’s kinda sick so we need to take her to the med bay.” Morgan ran alongside the Avenger, giving her sister a once over before running off to find Helen.

“Doctor Cho! Caroline fell over!” Her voice echoed quietly through the halls as she ran off, Peter laughing at her childlike view of the situation. 

"You can't do this. I know it’s just a migraine or something, but we need you, ya know? An- and-“ sighing as he tripped over his words, the Parker boy grew frustrated "-and you can’t do this! Me and Morgan need you!” 

Cho was waiting, the med bay doors open for their arrival. Peter followed Helen's directions, laying her down where he was told to. Bucky was there, requesting a grown-up explanation of the situation; Morgan’s version not quite cutting it (although he'd never tell her that). The boy was visibly shaken but calmed significantly when Barnes sat with him a while, talking him down from his anxiety-ridden state.

Caroline whimpered in pain as Helen inserted a needle into the crook of her arm, but she quietened as the pain meds entered her bloodstream. Consciousness gave way to sleep as her brain grew heavier, and she didn’t fight it.  
-  
Eyes fluttered open but shut tightly when greeted with a bright light. A squeeze to her hand brought her attention to her right, where Bucky sat with a gentle smile on his face. No words were spoken, he simply kept his grip on her hand and returned to the book that lay in his lap.

“Caroline?” Parker's voice came from the left, her attention drifting there instead. “I’m glad you’re okay. I‘m sorry for snapping at you.” His words seemed to be filled with guilt, a guilt she didn't deem at all necessary.

With bright eyes - a little hazy from the medication - and a lazy smile, she reached out for his hand.

“I passed out and you caught me.”


	12. Girls; Magical, Mysterious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Widow, Scarlet Witch, and The Doctor return from a mission a little worse for wear. After a trip to the med bay, they find themselves struggling to be without one another after spending 6 weeks together.

S.H.I.E.L.D. QUINJET  
SOMEWHERE OVER THE ATLANTIC

Natasha had handed the controls over to FRIDAY a while ago. Now, the three super girls lay strewn across the jet, entirely worn out from their 6-week mission in Luanda. Bodies bruised, beaten and broken, having had almost no contact with home, and in desperate need of a shower, the girls hadn't felt so drained in a long time.

“Are they home?” Wanda’s voice was hoarse, dehydration evident as she spoke.

“What day is it?” came a murmur from Natasha’s corner. Opening her mouth to respond to her red-haired friend, Caroline realised she didn't know. Days quickly moulded together, sleeping only when they were absolutely safe to do so, grunting in response instead, she smiled at the snicker earned from Wanda. 

“I hope they’re home.”  
-  
AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK

Much to Wanda’s relief, they were greeted by several of their teammates as they arrived at the compound. Limp bodies all but fell from the Quinjet, but Wilson and Barnes were quick to assist the girls. Few words were exchanged, a mutual understanding across the board of how the girls felt. Only upon arriving in the med bay and stripping down to their underwear did the girls realise how rough the mission had been. The two soldiers eyed the girls with sympathetic faces, worry creasing their brows. Doctors and nurses bustled around them, mending them as best they could.

Caroline's cries were hard to ignore. A stubborn dislocated shoulder had been reset and reset again. And again, until she couldn’t take it anymore. The boys had held her down, tried to quiet her screaming with a few pained looks shared between them. They only let go of her when her shoulder was staying put in its socket with a sling across her chest. Wanda had been pumped chock-a-block full of triazolam to put her to sleep, helping her recover from such constant use of her psionic abilities. Sam held her hand and stroked her forehead, before bringing her favourite blanket from the common room to keep her warm as she slept. Bucky had held ice packs to Natasha’s face as her ruined hands were stitched up and wrapped. Probing gently for answers, Bucky asked about the mission. Natasha shared bits and pieces but tried to put his mind at rest. She knew the three of them would be just fine, despite how it currently looked.  
-  
Director Fury waltzed into the room, giving each of the bedridden girls a once over and a nod before summoning the boys outside. "It’s been a month and a half. Can’t it wait?”   
Sam argued, trying to give the girls time before they had to complete their debriefing.

“As soon as they’re done, they debrief. Capice?” Fury dismissed the two disgruntled soldiers, who had spent the better part of three hours trying to help their teammates. Neither one wanted to have to drag the girls through hours of paperwork and interrogation; arguably worse than their six weeks in Africa. Leaving no room for discussion, Fury stalked off to attend to other business. 

Much to Barnes’ and Wilson’s surprise, the girls put up almost no argument when informed of their next task.

“We’ll get a head start on it now, Wanda needs to sleep.” As the two Avengers climbed out of their assigned beds, they leaned on each other for support as they headed for the door. “FRIDAY, let us know the second Wanda wakes up will ya?” 

"Of course, Agent Romanoff.” The Sergeant watched them as they left, keeping his eyes trained on them in case they needed assistance; of course they wouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. The sound of soft laughter ran out across the hall, and Barnes found himself fascinated by the girls’ ability to bounce back so quickly after a long and brutal mission.

"Girls; magical, mysterious. Foreign to a man such as yourself, Barnes." Sam’s mocking tone burst Bucky's bubble, much to the super-soldier’s annoyance.

“Shut up, dumbass.” The half-smile on his face betraying him as he tried for a look of exasperation. The two left Wanda to her slumber, shutting her med room door as gently as they could.  
-  
Scarlet Witch padded softly down the hall, her blanket wrapped firmly around her shoulders. Having awoken some time ago, the AI had informed her that her two friends had fallen asleep in the middle of doing their paperwork, so Wanda had requested that FRIDAY didn't wake them. Instead, she took of to locate them, and hopefully join in with nap time.

As the Maximoff girl pushed Caroline’s bedroom door open, she smiled widely at the sight of her two friends cuddled up together, paperwork long forgotten about. Climbing into bed with them, it didn’t take her long to fall asleep beside them, her medically induced sleep not being enough for the girl.  
-  
“What do you mean you lost her? How could you lose her? She was fast asleep!" Bucky ran his fingers through his hair in frustration as Sam paced nervously in front of him.

“I don’t know! We left to get some food, I came back, and she was still asleep. I went to go pee, and she disappeared!” With a roll of his eyes, Bucky headed to Wanda’s room, but upon finding it empty, he headed to Caroline's to see if she knew where the missing girl had gotten to. As he knocked on the door, he listened in. He knew the room wasn't empty, but a frown crossed his features as he received no answer. Looking to Sam with a shrug, he pushed the door open. 

The paperwork was thrown across the floor lazily, packets upon packets of snacks littered the table tops, and two open laptops sat side by side on the rug. 

“I take it they gave up?” Sam snickered as he took notice of the three girls asleep on the giant bed: limbs a tangled mess, at least 10 blankets draped over them, and the most peaceful looks on their faces. 

“Fury’s gonna be mad.” Bucky sighed, pondering whether he had it in him to disturb the napping Avengers. As he looked to his friend, it was obvious that he was having the same dilemma.

“Yeah. He is.” Appearing to have made a decision, Wilson pulled the door shut quietly, shutting it with a click. 

“Too bad.”


	13. Details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovesick Caroline bears witness to the relationship of Bucky Barnes and Isobel Stevens.

AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK

Two hours. For two hours now, the team had sat in the common room getting to know Isobel Stevens. The more Caroline heard, the less she wanted to know. A twenty-something year old surgical resident from Seattle. Moved to New York after her fiancé died – she’ll admit, her heart broke hearing that one. Smokes B&H Blue. It’s still unclear to Caroline how that came to be of any importance. No dad, distant mom, and she adores Widows hair, 'it's to die for 'Tasha!’. Stark didn't want to know.

What she did want to know, however, was what the hell had happened between herself and Barnes. Caroline couldn't help the bitterness that ran through her veins. After their ‘chat’ in the lab, they'd avoided each other. Not entirely, no, their living situation didn't allow for that. He’d sat with her when she was in the med bay, he’d been there for herself and the girls after their last mission. But she’d hired FRIDAY to keep constant tabs on him, just to make sure there were no surprises. Their encounters were friendly enough; they'd exchange small talk and they'd smile, and it was fine. 

As unattractive as she knew it was, Caroline couldn’t bring herself to warm to his girlfriend. Pretending to get along with the Isobel wasn’t an option she was willing to go with, until she felt a stern pair of eyes glaring at her. The look on Wanda’s face told her she was acting unreasonably, despite the Maximoff girls understanding of her friend’s situation. Plastering on the best fake smile she could manage, Caroline pulled herself away from the edge of the sofa and took a place closer to the rest of the team. Ignoring the looks from Sam and Steve, she laughed along with the rest as if nothing was wrong.

ONE WEEK LATER

Isobel was delightful, apparently. 

“She’s great, Care. You should give her a chance.” The scowl received in response sent Barton running.

“I get it, Caroline. I do. But she isn’t going anywhere. This needs to stop.” Whilst Natasha’s words were true, that didn’t mean Stark wanted to hear them. Staring at the ground, she only nodded, unable to trust herself to hold it together if she looked up at the Black Widow.

It didn’t help matters that Isobel was trying quite a lot with Caroline. It led her to believe Bucky had kept quiet about whatever weird friendship they had. The Stark girl felt bitter and petty and mean, but she couldn't help it. Tight-lipped smiles and brisk conversations were enough for her at the moment.

“I’m not being mean, Sam. I offer her tea and I greet her with a smile. I use my manners and I only ever tell her to shut up in my head.” The soldier’s resolve melted away and he couldn’t help but laugh at her candour. 

“Okay, okay.” Pulling the girl in for a hug, she sighed. Before Sam could continue, approaching footsteps could be heard in the distance. Sam's face dropped, and his body tensed.

“On your left.” Steve passed by the pair quickly, leaving Falcon to sprint after him, a string of curses leaving his mouth as he did so.

THAT EVENING

“Have you had a look?" Wanda, Caroline, Bucky, and Sam all sat around the table in the common room. A film was playing in the background, but it had long since lost their attention. 

Rolling her eyes but turning her head anyway to look at the Scarlet Witch, Caroline nodded. Pulling her phone from her pocket, she tapped and scrolled until she found what she was looking for. Handing the device to her friend, she sighed.

“Yes. Her name is Lola. We’ve got a cocktail date in an hour.” Wanda squealed and high fived Sam who only looked confused.

“Wait, catch me up here?” Leaning in between the two to look at the picture of the girl on her screen, Sam whistled. 

“Damn, Care. You got good taste. I didn’t know you were dating anyone.” Blushing furiously, her phone was locked and put away before anymore comments could be made. Sam only laughed, and his eyes landed on the sulky super soldier. If he saw the look of heartache on his friend’s face, he said nothing - much to Barnes’ relief.

“I am going to get ready. No more talk of this." Pointing her finger at the two on the couch, Caroline tried to seem stern and serious, but her smile betrayed her. Wandering out of the room, she fought to control her breathing. Why Wanda had brought that up in front of Barnes was beyond her. It also troubled her that he'd stayed entirely silent throughout the whole exchange. But that was none of her business now.  
-  
"Mr Wilson, Miss Maximoff, Miss Stark has returned home." Cringing as they heard numerous doors slamming loudly, the pair nodded and jumped to their feet. They'd heard the car door first, and safely assumed that it'd need reattaching before Pepper saw it. Sam headed to the kitchen and grabbed the largest wine glass he could find, whilst Wanda waited by the door patiently, a sympathetic smile on her face. 

Caroline marched in after her date, dressed to the nines. The only indication that it'd gone poorly was the violent scowl etched onto her face. The nude midi dress clung to her figure, highlighting her curves, the red of her lips standing boldly against the soft material. Her Jimmy Choo clad feet took her straight to the kitchen, Wanda right behind her.

“You wanna talk about it?” Sam’s deep voice soft and inviting, he was an expert in coaxing the deepest emotion out of his teammates. Holding out the glass to her, he shrugged as Caroline brought the wine bottle straight to her lips, foregoing the glass all together. It was going to be a long night.

“It’s only ten ‘o’ clock, why’re you home so early? Talk to us, Care." A soft pleading came from a voice behind her. Upon hearing Steve, she knew she’d been cornered. Evading questions from not one, but three avengers just wasn’t going to happen. 

“Where to start, eh? I walked in, we ordered drinks. Chatted for a while, it was fine, you know?” Pausing to take another swig of wine, Caroline couldn’t calm her nerves. “The drinks were flowing, I guess she got a bit more confident or whatever-"..."she told me I was gorgeous, that she couldn’t believe how lucky she’d got.” A few nods and murmurs of agreement came from the room, and a hint of a smile briefly appeared on her lips before dying off again. “Normally, she doesn’t go for bisexuals, she said. Bisexuals can be hard to trust, they should just commit to one gender, she said.”

Surveying the room, her eyes landed on a lurking shadow. Barnes. Assuming he came in when Steve did, she just rolled her eyes at his complete lack of sensitivity.

“It got worse from there. She knew who I was, I hadn’t tried to hide it or anything. But then-“ laughing bitterly, sadness exploding in brown eyes “- then she told me what a shame it was that my dad was dead. So sad that he could save the world, but he wasn’t quite good enough to save himself too.” A silent tear fell down her face, but she made no move to acknowledge its presence. 

“Bitch.” Maximoff only spoke the one word, before pulling out another bottle of wine and helping herself to a glass. “Wanna go dancing? I can pull an outfit together in half an hour?” With wide eyes and a desperate look, Caroline nodded her head fiercely. 

Without another word, Wanda headed off to get ready.

After a few kind words from Sam and Steve, they headed off to bed, a looming mission requiring extra sleep. Bucky had barely made his presence known, but now they were alone she didn't feel wrong for calling him out.

“What're you doing, Buck?" Falling down to the sofa with a huff, she patted the spot next to her, silently requesting him to sit with her. 

“Sorry, Care. I didn’t want to interrupt, I came in to get a drink, but you were talking, and I didn’t want you to stop and hide it because I'd shown up." Letting her head lean gently against his shoulder, his arm instinctively wrapped itself around the girl and pulled her ever so slightly closer.

“I didn’t even want to go on the date, you know? Wanda suggested it, said at the very least I’d get laid.” An emotionless chuckle slipped from her lips, but she didn’t miss the way he tensed up as she spoke. His body language stirred such a violent mixture of emotions within her head, her heart, her stomach, that she almost felt sick. He had a girlfriend; what did he care what she was doing?

“You deserve so much better than anything that dumbass chick had to offer. You don't even like blondes, doll. Don’t force it, either. Stuff like this- like love. It finds you, ya know?" The silence that followed was deafening. The question on the tip of her tongue could do a lot of damage, but she couldn't stop herself.

“Has it found you?" Caroline didn’t mention Isobel’s name, she didn’t have to. Lifting her head up slowly, Caroline turned to face the supersoldier. Had his eyes always been so blue? As her eyes wandered all over his face, it dawned on her how close they were. As if threatening to tear straight out of her chest, her heart thundered away, blood rushing through her veins with such force she could almost hear it. Looking into his eyes, wide and so, so clear, all rational thought completely left her. Vibranium fingers reached up, just barely grazing her cheek. His touch so soft she wasn’t sure she’d really felt it. Eyes fluttered shut, long lashes delicate on glittery cheekbones-

“Miss Stevens is requesting your location, Sergeant Barnes. Shall I tell her where you are?" Upon hearing FRIDAYs voice, they tore themselves apart. Soft touches and longing gazes now burning like fire. The flurry of emotions became too much too quickly, and Caroline left the room in a violent hurry, suddenly all the more desperate to take Wanda up on her request.

THREE DAYS LATER

Rogers was doubled over, laughter tearing from him uncontrollably. Caroline struggled to breathe, tears streaming down her face as she attempted to quieten her giggles. After watching the video over and over again. Sam grew frustrated, snatching Starks phone from her hand. 

“It is not funny. I saw the door, but I tripped. I tripped, damn it!” 

“What’s so funny?” The familiar voice set a thousand butterflies free in her stomach. They died, however, the second she turned to look at Bucky. His hand was planted firmly on Isobel's waist, the girl dressed in one of his hoodies. Bucky took a seat next to Caroline, and Isobel took her seat right on top of him. Any trace of a smile fell quickly from Caroline’s face, her eyes meeting Sam's.

“Sorry if we were too loud last night guys; I can’t help it with this one.” Steve coughed uncomfortably, his cheeks turning a light pink at the mention of his friends extra curriculars. Caroline’s eyes remained fixed on Sam, until his eyes widened almost comically, causing her to turn around. As though she was winded suddenly, her stomach ached horrendously, and she took a moment to remember to breathe. The sergeant didn’t seem to notice however, as he was otherwise occupied shoving his tongue down the blonde’s throat. Tears pricked at the scientist’s eyes, and she was up and out of her seat in a second, Sam hot on her heels.

“Really?” Bucky pulled away just long enough to see the look of disgust on Steve’s face. Whispering something to his blonde companion, she jumped up and headed to the kitchen.

“What?” He spat, scowling at his Captain.

“In front of her? Seriously?” Barnes’ face softened, guilt seeping into his expression.

“She’s been so off with me recently. I don't get it."

“You don’t get it? Are you serious?” Steve rarely got involved in compound drama, but he truly thought Bucky was crossing a line. It hurt him to see Caroline so upset, and he was irritated by his friend’s blatant stupidity. Before Barnes could reply, Isobel landed back in his lap, a smile on her face that told Steve she was incapable of reading the room. He left the two alone, walking off with a huff.  
-  
“Sammy, why would he do that? Why would he do that to me?” Falcons heart broke, and he pulled the girl into his embrace. Raking his hands through her hair, he could only wonder what had gotten into the Winter Soldier.

“He’s an idiot, Care. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” As Steve approached the two, he didn’t mention the fight that seemed to have erupted in the other room.

TWO WEEKS LATER

In the two weeks that had passed, Isobel had managed to cram her tongue down her boyfriend’s throat whilst in Caroline’s presence on two more occasions. On the plus side, it seemed that Barnes had significantly reigned in the PDA, pushing her away gently both times. Apparently, Bucky had kicked off after the first time after Steve’s scolding; not that Caroline had stuck around long enough to witness it. 

After a last-minute briefing, the Stark girl had volunteered to go on a solo mission. With both Wanda and Natasha away themselves, she was finding herself feeling bored and without company more often than she'd like. It couldn’t hurt to have some time away from the insufferable Barnes and his insufferable girlfriend. Caroline knew she was being dramatic, she simply didn't care. 

It was a two-day mission in London; an undercover reconnaissance trip. Easy. It seemed she was more comfortable behind the scenes; updating tech, stitching wounds, and providing them with the means to succeed. But Steve had insisted she train up at the very least - and she couldn’t find a good enough reason to decline.

After suiting up and bidding goodbye to Captain Rogers, Stark boarded the jet and settled in, intending to spend the flight clearing her head and prepping thoroughly for the mission. Nerves settled in her stomach, knocking her slightly sick. The legacy left behind by her father was an impossible one to live up to. How could she even try? Iron Man saved the world, and then he did it again, and again. Sacrificing his life for the universe. And here she was, fretting over a two-day mission; worst case scenario? She gets roughed up a bit. 

"We're approaching London base, Boss.“ FRIDAY had taken to using the moniker she'd used for Tony. Another reminder that she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. 

THE NEXT DAY

The recon had been a success. Posing as an agency worker had been a breeze, and the company really needed to upgrade their firewall; it’d taken her minutes to access the mainframe, and from there she could let her gadgets do all the work. Stark just had to buy herself time. 

In the midst of this, however, she’d noticed an issue with her communications tech. It was her own fault really, putting too much faith in the half-tested prototype. Deciding that she’d be fine without contact home for a day or two, she forgot about it and continued with her work. 

Landing the jet with confidence, Caroline headed straight for the common room.

“I don’t know. We lost her yesterday, around five. Nobody has heard anything.” Sam’s voice echoed through the corridor, the girl followed the sound until she found him and Bucky hovering outside Steve’s office. Bucky was pacing frantically, vibranium tangled up in deep brown locks.

“Who’d you lose?” Both boys turned instantly to face her. Pulling Sam in for a sideways hug, she was barely able to wrap her arm around the man before she was torn from his arms and engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

“You went offline. What happened? Are you hurt? Why did you go offline? We were worried, damn it!” Barnes spoke quickly, a harsh whisper in her ear. Confusion enveloped her; it hadn’t occurred to her that it could spark a panic. It was a simple mission, and she hadn’t had to engage once. But the fear in Bucky’s voice shocked her, and she returned his embrace slowly.

“M’sorry, Buck. It was just recon, I didn’t think you’d worry so much.” Muttering her words into his neck, Stark tried to calm his breathing, forgetting for a moment everything that was between them. "It's okay, Buck. I’m here. I’m fine. You’re okay.” Deciding to let the two have their moment alone, Wilson excused himself silently.

“Babe?"

As if being burned by fire, he pulled away from her quickly. Isobel approached, a frown on her face. Caroline couldn’t meet her gaze; nothing had happened, but the last thing she wanted to do was give the girl reason to be mad at Bucky.

“You ditched me for this?” Her tone full of distaste, frown lines deepening. “We were in the middle of a movie. She’s alive, can we go now?” But Bucky’s eyes were trained on Caroline. Feeling her face growing hot, the scientist pulled her eyes away, beginning to slowly back away from the pair. 

“I need to go debrief. Nice seeing you.” She didn’t ask what happened after she left.

LATER THAT NIGHT

“What about her? She's cute." Eyes following the curvy redhead to her right, Sam laughed at his friend’s ability to concentrate.

“Redheads aren’t my thing, Care. You on the other hand seem to have a soft spot for 'em." Rolling her eyes at his insinuation, Caroline gestured for the bartender to keep the drinks flowing. "C'mon, you're usually a better wing-woman than this! What’s up with you?” Cocking her head to the side, the Stark girl squinted her eyes and stared him down. 

After a moments silence and a broody look shared between the two, Sam spoke up again.

“They broke up. He dumped her.” Words failed her entirely, so she reached for the two shots of tequila the bartender had placed in front of her. Pausing as she offered one to Sam, she quickly drew her hand back, throwing them both back. The liquor burned, but she welcomed it. 

“What about the dark-haired chick across the bar who’s been eyeing you up all night?” Wilson’s head span around so fast she worried he’d hurt himself. The low whistle that left his lips told her that this mission was also a success.  
-  
“What’re we watching? It’s three am, you know?” 

“Eternal sunshine. Me and Sam got back but I didn’t wanna sleep yet.” Tugging the blanket tighter around herself, Caroline pulled her feet up to her chest to allow Bucky room to sit. 

“I know he told you.”

"It's none of my business, Sarge.” Stopping him short, she tried to stand her ground. He owed her nothing, not an explanation, not a reason, nothing. But she asked anyway. “Why’d you do it?”

Inhaling sharply, the soldier reached out and grabbed the girl’s legs gently, setting them down across his lap. Tequila fuelled thoughts scorched Caroline's mind as the silence grew longer, tension thick and heavy. 

“She said I had to choose. Her, or you." Eyes were trained on the film but fingers, both metal and flesh, worked at the soft skin of her feet. "Apparently our friendship is weird, and inappropriate." Neither of them made a comment to deny it; how could they, when weeks earlier they'd almost crossed a line they couldn't return from on the very sofa they sat on now.

“I chose you, if you hadn’t figured it out. I dunno what it means, but I’ll always choose you, Caroline.”


	14. Home Is Where the Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the team learn more about their newest member after realising they don’t know an awful lot

AVENGERS COMMON ROOM

“Where’d you get that scar?” Clint poked at Caroline’s elbow, a blank expression on his face as he inquired. 

“Huh?” Glancing down to where Barton’s finger was directed, the words registered in her mind. “Oh. Fell off my bike when I was 10.”

“Tony didn’t have you covered in bubble-wrap?” The comment was satire, but she answered all the same.

“Nah, he wasn’t around all that much back then. I was at boarding school.”

“Where?”

“Malibu.”

A few murmurs of acknowledgement sounded throughout the room. Thor and Banner were currently away, Thor having invited Banner to spend some time with the Guardians. It was getting late, but the rest of the team were bundled up in comfy clothes and blankets, scattered around the living room on the ridiculously large sofas enjoying the peace and each other’s company.

“It’s weird,” Cap spoke up, his gaze moving away from his kindle to the Stark girl “we don’t actually know that much about you.”

“I don’t think you know much about each other, Cap.”

“More than you’d think.”

Half nodding-half shrugging in response, Stark shovelled another spoonful of lucky charms into her mouth.

“Okay. What do you wanna know?” As if she’d offered them her inheritance, the team moved from their spots around the living room to sit at her feet quicker than she could blink.

“First kiss?"  
“Tony’s deepest secrets?”

“YOUR deepest secret!”

“Who’d you lose your virginity to?”

“Best friend? Before us, anyway.”

“More cool scar stories.”

The questions came quicker than she could expect, and her eyes widened as she heard some of the ones that filtered through.

“Woah! Slow down!” Placing her empty cereal bowl on the coffee table next to her, the doctor decided which to answer first.

“First off, Sam, I’m not telling you my bra size. Second off, no talk of deepest secrets.” A unanimous groan of disappointment echoed throughout the room.

“First kiss; I was 12, a boy called Sebastian. I’ve plenty of other scars, my father was Tony Stark for god’s sake. Pick one and I’ll tell you about it. Lost my v card when I was 16 to my then boyfriend, Stefan.”

“Was he cute?”

“He was. Even cuter now. I think of him often.” It seemed that only Sam and Natasha picked up on what she was implying, their laughter filling the space.

“Interesting. Have you ever broken a bone?” It didn’t need specifying that Rogers meant outside of work, as they’d all suffered plenty of boring work-related injuries.

“Yes! I broke my collarbone on a trampoline, and I broke my arm falling down the stairs. I was living with Tony then though, so they were kinda non-issues. I fractured my wrist when I was young though; that one never really healed properly cos I didn’t go to the hospital. Oh, and my best friend was a girl named Amelie!”

“Was?” 

“Yeah. I uh-“ frowning a little, Caroline recalled the day she learned about her friends fate. “She died when the snap happened. She was in the car with her mom and her mom got dusted. The car crashed; she didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry, Care. That’s awful.” Several others offered their condolences, but she just smiled sadly. It was hard to talk about, and she thought of Amelie every day, but she’d worked through her grief.

“Wait, how old were you when you went to live with your dad and Pepper?” It was Bucky’s turn to ask a question now, although it seemed to be taking a turn. Caroline didn’t mind telling the team what happened; they were her family, after all. But it wasn’t easy to talk about the fact that her biological mother disowned her, gave her up for whatever life she was living now.

Pepper knew everything that had happened before Caroline came to them. The matriarch was clever in her methods, as she knew 7-year-old Caroline wouldn’t exactly be willing to open up to a stranger. So, Pepper was patient, always watching and listening as the girl settled in for any clue as to why she’d been sent to them. Eventually Pepper put two and two together. Tony knew enough but blamed himself for is daughters suffering. She’d always insisted that this was ridiculous as he didn’t even know she existed back then. Not that that helped.

“I was 7 when my birth mother dropped me off at dads. Haven’t seen her since.” The silence that followed was uncomfortable to say the least. Everybody wanted to ask the same question, but ironically none of the superheroes felt brave enough. 

But then Bucky stood up from his seat and walked over to the sofa that Caroline and Clint had spread themselves out on. Picking up her feet, he sown down next to her and dropped them in his lap.

“Why’d she give you up, doll?” The others were silently grateful for his asking, and they all got comfortable around each other, politely staying quiet in waiting.

“She uh-“ Caroline sucked in a breath before continuing, eyes widening briefly “-she never really liked being a mom. I knew that even back then. I’m not sure why she never told Tony. Doesn’t make a lot of sense. Anyways, she was always off with one boyfriend or another. She’d go on these trips a lot and leave me behind, the neighbours checking in every now and again.”

Natasha had taken to braiding Wanda’s hair, Clint and Sam were lounging lazily around each other at the other end of the sofa. Steve stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the doorway with concern in his eyes.

“She didn’t like me a whole lot. Nothing happened or anything. Maybe a sort of…mild neglect?” Chucking humourlessly, Caroline was surprised to find herself getting a little upset. Albeit, this was the first time she’d talked about it.

“Care-“

“I’m fine, I’m okay.” Her voice was soft, timid, but she carried on all the same. “One day, she just snapped. I got upset because she was leaving again, so she told me to go and pack a bag. I thought she was taking me with her. But then we got in the car and she handed me this envelope containing my passport, some photos, and a letter. Told me to give it to mom or dad, whoever I saw first. She’d obviously had it planned for a while; she pulled that envelope out of nowhere.” Dragging a hand through her knotted brown locks, she got lost in her thoughts. The doctor had spent years wondering why her mother couldn’t stand her. Eventually she’d fallen in so well with Pepper and Tony that she stopped thinking about it.

“Anyways, she drove me to the house and walked me up to the door. But she was gone out the driveway before Pepper even opened the door.”

Silence resumed, settling in between them softly. As she looked around at her friends, a tear fell hastily down her cheek. She’d hoped to catch it before they noticed, but she couldn’t.

“Wanda, could you make us some tea?” Bucky asked the brunette softly, who was on her feet with an instant, Clint behind her with a helping hand. Steve reached for the remote, a film now playing in the background to try and ease the changed atmosphere, and Sam was ordering desserts from a local takeaway joint despite it being almost 11pm, and everyone having already eaten.

“Hey, I’m okay, really. I’ve never talked about any of it, that’s all. I’m okay.” Caroline worked to reassure her friends who worked so wonderfully to comfort her. “I’m happy. I’m home.”

-  
After smiles and reassurances were exchanged, the room settled back down. Caroline nestled a little closer to Bucky, and the others crammed around them on the sofa with hot cookie dough and milkshakes, courtesy of Sam (although she’d later learned that Sam had used her credit card).

“Just out of curiosity, is Stefan on Instagram?” Wanda blushed as she spoke but smiled widely at the laughter her comment received. As it turned out, everyone understood Caroline’s implication.


	15. The Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caroline Stark died in the snap that wiped out half of the population of the universe. She died two months before her 21st birthday. She was brought back to life in the October after what would've been her 26th. On the evening of what should be her 27th birthday, she feels as though she doesn't know who she should be anymore.

AUGUST 11TH, 2024  
AVENGERS COMPOUND  
UPSTATE NEW YORK

As she lay with her head in Pepper’s lap, she made no effort to fight the hot tears that built up in her chocolate brown eyes. Delicate fingers worked through soft hair that spilled across her lap. Watching the girl with a look of heartbreak in her eyes, a sigh fell from Peppers lips. 

“Please talk to me, baby.” Pleading with the girl in front of her, she felt at a loss. Having her daughter come back from the dead was a miracle; something she'd lost all hope for in the first few months after the snap. It never occurred to her the trauma Caroline now carried on her shoulders, however. Here they were, Caroline laying with her adoptive mother, sobs wracking her body on the eve of her birthday.

“How old am I, Momma?” Caroline had asked an hour earlier when she arrived at the Stark women’s quarters from the lab. Peppers heart broke for the girl, distress written clearly on every one of her delicate features. The woman said nothing, instead she simply sat on the couch and opened her arms wide for her daughter.

As it drew closer to midnight, the eldest Stark daughter couldn’t find the energy to be excited. She couldn't find the want to be excited. Tear stained cheeks red and puffy, eyes sore and bloodshot, the Potts woman wracked her brain for a way to cheer her daughter up, and perhaps salvage her birthday even the slightest bit. 

“Am I 20 or am I 26? Because there’s a big difference, you know?” Stuttering through her speech, she couldn’t catch her breath. “Do you remember what we had planned for my 21st? Me, you, and Dad were gonna go to Coney Island? Fairground rides and hot dogs and a bonfire on the beach?" 

“Yes, and then you were going to see Amelie and the others, and pretend it was your first-time drinking.” A sly smile crossed Pepper’s face as her daughters’ eyes widened comically.

“Dad promised he wouldn’t tell!”

“Tony knew?!” The brief silence quickly dissolved into giggles as the two women recalled the memories fondly.  
-  
“I know it’s last minute, but it’s really important!” Pepper spoke with equal parts frustration and excitement as she worked to pull her thoughts together. Caroline had long since fallen asleep on the couch, a blanket placed delicately over her sleeping form. 

After the less than cheery conversation the two shared, the CEO decided she knew exactly how to cheer the girl up.

“Barnes, I swear to all that’s holy this had better work!” Setting her phone down on the coffee table, she headed off to bed, knowing tomorrow would be a rollercoaster of a day.  
-  
AUGUST 12th, 2024

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAROLINE” The loud girlish scream startled Caroline awake. Propping herself up on her elbows, Pepper met her eyes, offering her a sympathetic smile. Morgan, upon deciding she was simply not close enough, hopped up on to the sofa, all but climbing on top of her sister. A blinding smile and a big cuddle from the youngest Stark wasn’t a bad way to start the morning, Caroline thought to herself. 

“Thankyou, baby.” Planting a kiss on her head, the scientist reached for her mother, who wasted no time in joining the sisters in their cuddle.

“We’ve got a surprise waiting for you in the kitchen.” Trying to muster up some enthusiasm was proving to be difficult, so she plastered on a fake smile and headed upstairs to change. Despite the early August sun shining down without relent, she pulled on a black sports bra and leggings, and threw her favourite black cropped jumped on over the top. Comfort over anything else, she decided. Jogging back downstairs, Morgan grabbed her sister’s hand and tugged her firmly in the direction of the communal kitchen.  
Much to her relief, it was almost empty. As the three Stark ladies entered the room, they were greeted by FRIDAY, and Bucky Barnes.

“Good morning, Caroline! Happy birthday!" Thanking the AI, she placed Morgan on one of the kitchen stools before trying and failing to catch the Winter Soldiers attention, too engrossed in whatever he was cooking.

“I need to head to my office for a little while. Will you two be okay?” Kissing each of the girls on the forehead, they watched silently as their mother went off to work.

“Bye, Momma” Morgan piped up when Pepper was definitely out of earshot, earning a look of confusion from Caroline. “Uh…Uncle Buck?” Watching the soldier with entertainment, she reached out with tiny hands to grab a handful of napkins, throwing them haphazardly in his direction.

“UNCLE BUCK!” Spinning on his heels, cheeks flushed red and a lazy smile on his face, Morgan waved innocently. Receiving a wink and a high five from the soldier, a smile broke out across her face before she pointed at her sister. “It's sissy’s birthday.” The bluntness of her statement made him chuckle, but he simply nodded and motioned for the doctor to join him.

“Morning, Sergeant. What're you cooking?" As she rounded the corner of the island to have a nosy, he pulled her in for a sideways hug. Relishing in the feeling of being close to him, she hummed softly as he pressed a kiss to her hair. 

“Happy birthday, doll. Pep told me that Tony always made pancakes on the day of; not that I've ever seen the man cook." A ghost of a smile appeared on her lips, the memory painfully bittersweet. The Winter Soldiers gesture left her heart fluttering and she made no effort to stop herself as she threw her arms around his middle.

“Thankyou, Bucky. It means more than you can know.” His surprised demeanour soon softened as he returned the embrace. Not feeling is necessary to respond with words, instead the sergeant tightened his grip on the girl, the pair enjoying the feeling of being so close.

“Smells like burning.” Morgan’s nose wrinkled as she inhaled deeply, her nonchalant comment sending the soldier into a panic.

“Your big sister distracted me!” Caroline rolled her eyes fondly but took her seat next to Morgan all the same, the moment being well and truly over. Bucky plated up two portions of pancakes, toppings already set out before their arrival.

“Here you go! I’ve gotta run some errands with Sam, but I’ll catch you in a bit, yeah?” Sending a warm smile in the girls’ direction, he hurried out of the room. The sinking feeling of disappointment hit Caroline only briefly before her sister turned to face her.

"Are you and Uncle Bucky gonna get married?” taking the scientist entirely by surprise, Caroline struggled as a mouth full of pancake lodged itself in her throat awkwardly. After composing herself, she turned to meet her sisters’ eye.

“Where on earth did that come from?” The look on the youngest Starks face was one of complete innocence, as if she’d asked about the weather and not her sisters relationship status.

“You and Uncle Buck. You hug a lot and he makes your face red.” Pressing her hands to her cheeks, the doctor felt them grow warm as Morgan spoke. "Like that!” Shoving more food in her mouth, she tried to steady her heartbeat.

“If you must know, your uncle has made it quite clear that we are only friends. Now finish your food.” Throwing a piece of fruit at the small girl, she made it as obvious as she could that the topic was closed, despite the smile on Morgan’s face.  
-  
“FRIDAY, where’s momma?” The Stark girls had spent all morning in each other’s company, wandering the compound and causing chaos, but they found that they were alone; with the exception of agents and officials they didn’t really know. Being a Stark had its benefits; Caroline had free reign of the compound, and the pair found that those that did catch them doing something they shouldn't were far more lenient upon realising who they were.

“She’s not here, Miss Morgan. Mrs Potts-Stark had to run a few errands. She’ll be home by 4.” A frown etched itself on to Caroline’s face, disappointed by her mother’s disappearance.

“Who is home then?” The AI created by Tony was all but a mind reader. It didn't matter how vaguely she was addressed, she always seemed to know what the team needed. Knowing that 'who' meant the team specifically, and ‘home’ meant their private living quarters, the AI responded immediately.

“Nobody, I’m afraid. It seems everybody is taking advantage of the peacetime, Miss Stark.”

Turning away from her sister with a huff, tears pricked at her eyes and that all too familiar lump formed in her throat. Yes, she’d requested her birthday remain a small, private affair, lowkey and homely. She hadn’t however, realised that this meant she’d be completely forgotten about. The sour taste in her mouth that appeared when she thought about this god-awful day was borne of confusion and grief and uncertainty. The last thing she wanted was to be completely alone.

As if sensing the shift in the room, Morgan took a gentle hold of Caroline hand, and began her trip across the green that separated the living quarters from her lab and workshop. The youngest Stark had access to the lab providing she was with an authorised adult; the measure had been taken after small hands had caused a rather large explosion when unsupervised - nobody was hurt, luckily. 

Upon arriving in the lab, it took less than two seconds for Morgan to request her usual. “Do the suit.” Her statement offered no room for questioning, so Caroline planted her feet firmly on the pads in the corner of the room. Morgan watched with glee as the nanotech supersuit quickly covered every inch of Caroline’s body, travelling from the ground upwards. Inspired heavily by the Iron Man suit, she had used her fathers nanotech mark to create a stealth suit of her own. It lacked rocket launchers and the ability to fly, and she had changed the colour scheme somewhat; charcoal black with the iconic red of her father’s suit highlighting detail.

The changes were made to prove to everybody - the public, the team, herself – that she is not taking his place; there would only ever be one Iron Man.

"You look like Daddy!” Awe poured out of her eyes, as if the sight before her was the most magical she'd ever seen. The comment hit Caroline straight in the heart, pride and love shining in her eyes.

The two played and tinkered for hours, loneliness only creeping back in that evening as the sun began to disappear. Morgan appeared restless, sighing and studying the clock on the wall with resolve, despite her inability to correctly tell the time.

“Miss Morgan, the little hand just hit 4.” Jumping to her feet, the smallest brunette yanked the goggles from her eyes, tossing them to the ground.

“We gotta go, Care!” Furrowed brows and delayed reactions caused Morgan to huff loudly. “I want juice pops, we gotta go!" Taking a stance behind her sister, Morgan began to push her sister with as much strength as she could muster.

“Okay, okay! I’m going! Stop pushing!” Failing to scold the child as she’d already raced off ahead of her, Caroline sighed, but picked up her pace all the same. Hearing the automatic doors open, Caroline ran faster, wanting to stop her sister from running off without her. 

“Morgan! You can't just run off like that!" The two girls stood just outside the building, on the edge of the green. Only interested in her sister’s safety, Caroline hadn't yet taken in the change of scenery. "I was scared-" her words died on her tongue as she looked out around them.

The large expanse of grass had been transformed into what appeared to be a fairground. Fairy lights lit up the surrounding area, revealing a ferris wheel, and merry-go-round, and several other rides that sparked a heavy feeling of nostalgia in her heart. A popcorn machine and a hot dog stand and a fire pit with huge cushions and blankets surrounding it. 

“What is this? Mo?” Her voice a breathless whisper as she spoke, tears pricking her eyes once again.

“It’s your birthday, baby.” A voice startled her, she spun around to find her mother and the rest of the team waiting. Her family.

“I KNEW ALL ABOUT IT.” Morgan made sure everybody knew about her part in the plan, 'the most important', she announced.

“Sorry for leaving you all day. We received instructions for mission not-so-impossible at two am.” Clint explained their absence with a bright smile on his face.

“We weren’t about to argue with Momma Stark here” Sam added with a wink. As she took in the overwhelming scene before her, she couldn’t stop the tears rolling down her cheeks. Two pairs of arms appeared around her, giggles filled her ears.

“Come on,” Wanda whispered, Nat smiling happily next to her.

“We made you your own Coney Island. Let’s go have fun.” Holding on to her two friends for a second or two more, she nodded her head, taking their hands in hers.  
-  
After 5 hours of candy floss and helter-skelter filled fun, the night had started to settle down. The group found themselves gathered around the fire pit, sharing drinks, snacks, and stories. The ‘adults’ – Pepper, Rhodey, Happy, and May – were ready to turn in for the night, only to find that Peter, MJ, and Morgan were perched a few feet off the ground in a hammock that Peter had cleverly created for youngest Stark, who was completely enamoured by her 'big brother’ and his spider-talent. 

The Avengers were scattered about the pit, little conversations of all varieties taking place. Caroline, Wanda, and Sam were discussing an upcoming mission in Bucharest; Nat and Clint were taking turns trying to get Banners other half to join the party; Bucky and Steve were studying Steve’s phone as they tried to figure out how to queue a song that they liked. 

“All I’m saying is, the four of us-“ 

“Stop saying that! There are three of us going on this mission!”

“Redwing is as much a member of this team as you or me, Maximoff. Don’t you forget it” Sam’s sassy response sent Caroline into a fit of giggles. After a few drinks, Sam became one of the girls; his snappy comebacks, bratty attitude, and overall lack of tolerance for anybody’s shit was impossibly entertaining. It definitely helped that the rest of them had a slight buzz too - even the super soldiers, thanks to Thor’s constant supply of Asgardian strength alcohol.

The warmth of the fire and the soft glow of the fairy lights brought a feeling of contentment to Caroline’s heart as she tuned out of her conversation to look around. She truly felt as though she was at home.  
-  
The fire had started to die down. Pepper had taken Morgan to bed, and Happy had taken May and Peter back to Queens. Steve, Banner, and Rhodey had also taken their leave, bidding the group good night and wishing Caroline a last happy birthday. The others stayed out, the drinks continued to flow, and the conversation did too. Natasha sat huddled in between Stark and Maximoff, the three exchanging private giggles and whispers, a conversation the boys were not privy to. As they discussed Caroline’s most recent (god awful) date, a very wobbly Bucky Barnes appeared in front of them, hastily shoving Natasha out the way to sit next to the birthday girl.

“Hey cutie.” After she’d stopped laughing, Wanda pulled her friend up and yanked her elsewhere, giving Barnes some time with Caroline.

“Hey Buck.” Beaming up at him, her mind flew to Morgan’s earlier comments. She’d long since accepted the fact that Bucky didn’t want her, but she couldn’t help the butterflies that refused to settle in her stomach when he was near.

“Sorry for running off so quick this morning. I wanted to stay, but these heroes needed my help setting up.” Shaking her head with a giggle, she insisted that he need not apologise, the pancakes were wonderful, and she managed with Morgan.  
“I hear Morgan was asking questions?” His tone was teasing but his words tore the smile right off her face.

“Oh, uh – yeah,” she cringed as she spoke “I put her right though. Don’t worry.” Refusing to make eye contact, she missed the look of disappointment that passed over his features. Rubbing his hands on his thighs, Barnes sighed.

“Really messed up there, didn’t I?” Caroline’s head snapped up, brows furrowed. Bucky caught Natasha’s eye and nodded, which she took as a signal to drag everyone inside discreetly to give the two some privacy.

“What does that mean?” The Sergeant winced at the harsh edge to her tone, Hope dwindled in her eyes, along with uncertainty and fear. He’d broken her heart before, and she was impossibly sure that he could do it again if he wanted. “Bucky?”

“I was so cruel, that day in your lab. I never even apologised.” Now it was his turn to avoid her eyes. Her heart ached as she recalled the day he spoke of. "Didn't even say sorry. Because I am, Care. I am so sorry.” It’d never really crossed her mind. After their argument, she’d avoided him for a few days, trying to give herself space to heal. Things slowly returned to normal (especially after Bucky broke things off with his girlfriend), as if there'd been an unspoken agreement to forget about the whole ordeal. 

Forcing a small smile and a nod seemed to be all she could manage to do/. Nothing was said for a few moments, and whilst the silence wasn’t awkward, she did want to draw out her time with Bucky Gently leaning into him, he picked up on the hint and let his flesh arm wind over her shoulder, covering them both with a blanket as he did so. Readjusting slightly, she positioned herself so that her back was against his chest, the two sat with legs stretched out on the giant cushions.

“So then, birthday girl. Did you decide how old you are?" His voice was a whisper, lips just barely grazing the shall of her ear. Inhaling sharply, she let herself fall deeper into his embrace, his arm shifting from the girl’s shoulder to sit firmly on her waist. The feeling left her dizzy, and she fought to compose herself. Letting her head fall back onto his shoulder, she closed her eyes.

“Yes actually, I did." Pausing to think for a moment, she searched for the right words; a challenge considering the tipsy haze making words difficult to find. Bucky simply waited for her answer. Pepper had explained her feelings, and he knew not to rush her.

“I’m 21. I’ve lost so much. Thanos took so much. I don’t think I should have to lose this too.” For the first time, the Stark girl didn’t feel like crying when talking about it.

“Well in that case –“ the softest of kisses was pressed to the side of her head “happy 21st birthday, Caroline.” Pulling herself from the soldier’s grip, she turned to face him. Just before she could open her mouth to respond, a loud crash followed by an eruption of drunken giggles sounded from behind them. Letting her forehead fall sharply against Bucky’s shoulder, he just chuckled and turned around to see what the commotion was.

Sam, Wanda, Clint, and Natasha were rolling around on the floor in their laughter, right next to a fallen popcorn machine. With a fond sigh, Bucky stood up and offered his hand to Caroline, pulling her up to join their friends.

It had truly been a tremendous birthday.


	16. Happy Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One year on.

It hit Natasha first. The screams that tore from her throat still rang in Caroline’s ears. Fighting to drag her friend from her nightmare, she held her as close as she could until the trashing stopped. Bedsheets soaked with a cold sweat, Stark carried the Romanoff girl away from the scene and set her shivering body down on her own bed. Widow had never spoken about it. But that night she couldn't stop. The fight with Clint; the fall; the brief second of consciousness as her skull caved in before the darkness. Wanda was there in an instant, red mist falling from her finger tips, easing Widow back into a dreamless sleep.

Rhodey was the next to go, Steve hot on his trail. The two seemed to vanish, the Captain and the Colonel taking their places. Sleep was an enemy, besting them both, leaving the two visibly worse for wear in a way that heroes aren’t supposed to look, even to an untrained eye. Throwing themselves into politics and war, they fought desperately and recklessly, as if the warfare would return to them that which they lost.

Pepper tried to hold it together, but it was no secret how she wept when the girls were gone. Mourning not only her husband, but the father of her children, the man who had been by her side for as long as her memory could serve her. It seemed as though she was granted everything she every wished for; but there was a catch, of course - it would never come at once.

Bucky was withdrawn, wracked with guilt. Sam stuck with him, the pair all but sleeping in the gym. Falcon fought to keep Barnes afloat, and they trained and trained and trained until they couldn't keep their eyes open. They'd wake up and do it again. Banner mourned quietly. Dipping into old projects and designs, he remembered fondly, just barely keeping his demons at bay. FRIDAY provided him with updates on the others; as long as he knew they were safe, he knew to let them grieve how they chose to. Clint returned home to his family. Struggling with his new reality, he found refuge in the arms of his wife, keeping a watchful eye on his children. Mourning not only his teammate, but the lives of those he faced during his five years alone.

Nobody noticed the red that seemed to coat the compound. Wanda felt it all. Her teammates bled emotion, it poured from the walls and she felt it all. The Maximoff girl had taken to wandering the halls, eyes looking nowhere in particular as she poured every ounce of energy she had into easing the trauma the building held. Her nights were dreamless, the heavy drowsiness never really lifting from her bones.

Caroline disappeared; access to her lab had been restricted entirely, and she hadn’t been seen for days. Bruises bloomed in violent blues and purples, evidence of her exhaustion getting the best of her as she tried and tried and tried again to fix what was never really broken. Refusing to acknowledge her grief, she worked herself to death and back, ignoring all pleas from the AI to rest.

Peter had shown up, eyes silently begging for comfort. Snatching Morgan up into his arms, the two hid from the darkness that loomed, and they pulled on whatever thread of happiness they could find. When Peter cried, Morgan asked why. Where is everybody? Why are you upset, Petey? He’d explained softly, and the far too well-adjusted girl clung on to him until his tears had calmed. Sleep brought terror filled images. Flashbacks to a bloodied battlefield riddled trauma filled minds. Recalling every bruise, every life taken, every life lost, every drop of blood spilled on the ruins of their home. Sacrifice. The word means nothing to them. A whole universe, moving on and healing. At what cost? A small price to pay, they said. A mantra they’d adopted after the Battle of Earth.

How many had they buried? What about the ones who died as a result of the snap, but not in it? What about the parentless children and the childless parents? How many of them had to die for the rest of the world to be safe?  
-  
After a week, it changed. Banner had found Natasha and Wanda curled up together on the sofa of the common room. A movie played quietly, as not to disturb the others. Dropping his lab coat on the back of a chair, he joined them. No words were exchanged, but snacks were shared, and soft smiles appeared. It didn't take long for Sam and Bucky to find them, gracelessly plonking themselves down around their teammates. Their bodies were stiff and screaming for rest, and upon seeing their friends again, they gave in.  
The movie finished, but nobody dared to move. It felt fragile. As if it wasn’t quite real, and the slightest of movements could scare them all back into hiding. It wasn't until they heard the familiar sound of a landing Quinjet that they moved. As if moving as one, the heroes shuffled their way over to greet the incoming. The stoic Captain stepped off the jet first, followed by an even icier Colonel. Creeping forward, Wanda approached the two with abandon. Taking their hands in hers, she began to walk them back over to the waiting team. As the mist poured from her fingertips, it seemed to wrap around their hands, winding up the soldiers' arms. Their demeanours softened, and they allowed the girl to pull them along with her.

They understood now; this game they were playing. Waiting, as if setting a trap for the others. They waited and waited. Movies continued to play, the volume increasing to lure the remaining out of the darkness. The silence seemed to die down, soft words exchanged between the gathered. A discussion about a family meal that evening. Debating who would cook. Rhodey’s useless in the kitchen, but nobody is as bad as Natasha, they said. Bucky can cook! Wanda can definitely cook! Wait, wait, wait...Bucky can cook? A faux angry glare and a smile silenced that issue. 

A loud crash and the clanging of metal stole their attention, the movie once again being forgotten. Pained groans could be heard, followed by the shrieking laughter of a Stark up to no good. Tiny footsteps grew louder, and before long she stood in front of them. Eyes wide and French plaits falling out messily around her face, Morgan greeted her aunties and uncles with a smile before sitting on the sofa and playing innocent. Peter suddenly rounded the corner, lungs screaming for air and the looked of a seasoned big brother on his face. No explanation was provided, Peter merely caught his breath and lifted the girl on to his knee, where they settled down with the rest of the team.  
-  
Hours has passed and there seemed to be no sign of Pepper nor Caroline until the door swung open, the former demanding that somebody tend to her daughters’ injuries. With a split lip and a chipped chin, Caroline seemed to have taken more of a beating than the rest of the team combined. Sitting her down at the table, Bucky and Natasha pulled out a first aid kit to clean the girl up. The bruise on her temple was a cause for concern, the supersoldier scolded her for being so careless. 

After a few moments of comfortable silence, Wanda set down four large dishes of lasagne on the table. The supersoldiers all but lunged for a plate, shovelling the pasta onto their plates as if it was their last meal. Bruce served drinks, and Sam handed out some cutlery. Of course, the food was delicious. Wanda was very talented, and Bucky knew his way around a kitchen from way back when, taking on the responsibility of cooking when Steve was too sick. They made a good team, everyone agreed. 

Grief lessened her grip on the compound, and whilst they knew she’d return, they took notice of what they had. As they sat in the kitchen, a slow but sure progress appearing, they each realised that this is how they’d heal; together. Because through everything; through war and torture and loss and weakness, this was the constant they could cling to.


End file.
